For Crying Out Loud, You Know I Love You
by Naida of the Rain
Summary: Fate is a tease. It gives you a little lead way, letting you think your in control of your destiny and with a sly smile, pulls you back and sends your presumptions tumbling down around you. I met my Fate: he had icy blue eyes.
1. Welcome Back Gilbert

**Authors Note: I of course own nothing pertaining to the Vampire Diaries. That refers to both the CW and the wonderful L.J. Smith. For without either of them we would not have Damon :) The only thing I own would be my original character. I'll stay as true as I can to the TV series. With those out of the way, on with the story!**

Scenery was speeding by me in a green blur as I sat listening to Heart and the low humming of the Greyhound bus engine. It is weird going home. I haven't been there in ages, well, not since last year anyways. I don't know what possessed me to want to come back but, nevertheless, I'm fifteen minutes away from being in the one place I hoped I would never see again. Don't get me wrong, I miss my family, what is left of it anyway. I didn't stick around long after everything was settled I just know that my sister and brother went to go live with my aunt. That could either be disastrous or a perfect fit. My sister would be fine, my brother…my brother not so much.

I had the luxury to ditch town on the next bus having graduated not long after the accident. I could leave everything in a trail of dust with nothing but memories if I allowed them to surface, which isn't often. I'd rather feel nothing than be a broken mess for an unpredictable amount of time. Wow I sound like such a bitch, but come on! Try having your parents die in a tragic accident and see how you react.

The sound of brakes screeching to a halt shook me to the present and I stood a little wobbly getting my bags and stepping off. Wow. This place hasn't changed a bit. Granted I have only been gone for a year but still, exactly how I left it.

"_Why do you want to leave so badly?"_

"_I told you Elena, I have to get out for a while. This place…everyone in it…. I need to get away for a while." I stuffed my clothes in my duffel bag with force and determination. I could not let her change my mind. I had to do this for me. _

"_Hailey, you can't leave we need you! Jenna is going to need help with this she can't do this by herself!"_

"_Elena, you_ _are more than capable of helping Aunt Jenna adjust to "family" life, trust me it will be fine." I knew what was coming next and I had to physically brace myself for it._

"_What about Jeremy?"_

_I let out a very heavy sigh mainly to clear my head and steady myself. I could not let her change my mind. Elena is determined and stubborn when it comes to stuff she believes in and won't think twice about using the 'Jer card'. It usually works, it's my one weakness. _

"_Jeremy is a big boy and at this point is going to reject all of us because in his mind we are going to try to replace Mom. Just...keep an eye on him for me would ya?" I grabbed my bag, did a last minute check, and headed out the door._

"_Yea, sure." Her answer was almost inaudible. I knew she would. _

I suppose I should probably find a hotel, I doubted I would get a warm welcoming back here, at least not from Elena. Aunt Jenna seemed understanding; she of all people should be. She and I are a lot alike. Both of us needed to discover ourselves and get out while we had the chance; even more so that we both ended up coming back. I can't even begin to fathom where I stood with Jeremy, but I guess I had time to worry about that later.

"Hailey?" Well, looks like later is now.

"Hey, Jer." Oh my god. Look at him.

"When did you get here?" I can't tell if he's happy to see me. His tone is so void. He looks a wreck.

"Just now, how are you?" I already know the answer to that. Horrible.

"Fine. You?" He didn't even hug me yet plus he's lying to me. So he's pissed. I guess he has a right to be, though I didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm doing good, wait, shouldn't you be in school?" Dark circles under his blood shot eyes, is that black polish on his nails? Oh Jer….

"Thanks Hailey, but Elena and Jenna already have that lecture covered."

"Good to see you too Jer."

"Well, if you're around long enough I'll be sure to say the same." Ouch. I was being made to feel guilty for going off and living my life. Glad to know I have a supportive family. Granted, I really didn't expect a big hug and 'Oh Hailey we've missed you so much! So glad your home!' Oh well. Welcome home I guess.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? First chapter is short only because it was an introductory. Plus, it felt right to end it there. Most of the other chapters will be much longer so do not fret! Leave a review telling me what you think! I love to know what my readers are thinking! First 5 reviewers get a shout out! xxNaida **


	2. Chance Meetings

**I own nothing of course but Hailey Gilbert. **

**A very special shout out to love. me. selfishly and SummerJane'10. Thank you for the reviews and I am especially glad you enjoyed the story so far. **

"Hailey Gilbert, what brings you here?" Ugh. The perk and curse of a small town: Everyone knows everyone not to mention your business. "I thought you were off seeing the world."

"Yea, well, I'm back now."

"Well it's good to have you back dear. "

"Thank you Mrs. Bryce." She smiled at me and continued on with her work.

"Umm…could I have a room please?" Oh no. Won't this be the talk of the town. The black sheep of the Gilbert family is back and isn't even living at home with her family; she's renting a hotel room. Her eyes lit up with shock and then cheer at being the first to know the newest gossip.

"Of course dear, here you are, you can pay me when you check out."

"Thanks Mrs. Bryce. You take care now." I smiled sweetly and headed to my new abode.

I unpacked, hung the 'Do Not Disturb' on the knob for good measure and made my way out into town. My stomach kindly reminded me that I hadn't eaten in two days. I walked the two blocks to the Grill. The place was half empty, occupied by those who didn't have anywhere better to be. My kind of crowd. The bar looked fairly empty. Hmm, maybe if I'm lucky I can score a drink. I sat down and scanned my company: A few war vets and a guy a few years older than me in a black leather jacket. His ruffled midnight hair caught my gaze. He must have noticed me staring because he spoke without turning his head, "Like what you see?" He smirked and I fought back the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Maybe, you new here?" I smirked, quickly regaining composure.

"More like a returnee."

"Likewise, though I don't think I've ever seen you before," I held out my hand. "Hailey."

"Damon." He took my hand and kissed the top. A small smile ghosted my lips.

"So, Damon, what brings you back?" I asked flagging down the bartender.

"I have many reasons, but at the moment to spend some quality time with my brother." His smirk grew wider and he downed the rest of his drink, "Your turn."

"In all honesty, I don't know, I just felt an overwhelming need to come home."

"Well if it isn't Hailey Gilbert, never thought I'd see you again." The voice came from the other side of the bar and I looked up to see a tall guy about my age wiping off a glass and coming towards Damon and me.

"Well if it isn't Mark Davis and likewise." I smiled mocking his tone. Damon just raised his eyebrows and pushed his glass towards Mark.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you since…well you know."

"I've been all right I guess, travelled a lot. I can't believe your still here! I figured you would have split right after graduation."

"That was the plan." He smiled slightly refilling Damon's glass.

"What happened?" I asked expecting the worst case scenario.

"Nothing happened, I dunno, I just…couldn't leave. This is going to sound lame, but here I'm Mark Davis-Mystic Falls Quarterback. Out there I'm just another so and so. They don't give three shits who you are. It's not so bad though, I'm bartending and doing the whole college thing nearby. "He grabbed a glass from under the bar and poured me a coke. I made a face at which he just shrugged.

"Nah, it's not lame, it's understandable."

"Thanks Hail, well I have to get back to work, but I'll catch you later. You have to tell me all about where you've been."

"Sounds good, it's good to see you Mark."

"Good to see you too Hailey." Mark said softly, stealing a glance at me before heading to the other end of the bar. I bit my lip and grinned as I swirled my coke around in my glass.

"That was so cute it was gag worthy." I jumped a little completely forgetting that Damon was still next to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated feigning innocence.

Damon batted his eyelashes, "Oh Mark, it's not lame! It's so good to see you!"

"Because that's what I sound like." I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Obviously." Damon rolled his eyes smirking into his glass.

"It was good to see him, that's all."

"So Gilbert, any relation to Elena Gilbert?" Damon asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"You know my sister?" I narrowed my eyes paying full attention to him now.

"We are familiar acquaintances." His answer was nonchalant but I couldn't silence the nagging feeling that wasn't entirely true.

"Really now."

"Yes, she and my brother go to high school together. They seem to be hitting it off." He smirked to himself.

"Oh, that's nice." I really didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sure she will tell you all the gory details."

"Maybe." Damon raised an inquisitive brow. I pretended not to notice, it's really none of his business.

"I figured that's what sisters do, you know, steal each other's clothes and gossip about boys." He rolled his eyes and downed the rest of the amber liquid.

"Usually."

"So you two don't talk anymore." It wasn't a question. God, I either must be really obvious or he is very good at reading people. I let out a sigh in defeat. A very attractive man is interested in your personal life and you're not going to jump at the opportunity? For shame Hailey, for shame.

"Not since I left no." I wasn't very good at opening up to people after Mom and Dad died. Things had their place and they needn't be drudged up. My personal life was none of his business, though I didn't want to stop talking to him. "Sometimes siblings just have a falling out. People leave and relationships change. You and your brother must be really close."

"What makes you say that?" Damon glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, eyebrow raised. He really must like putting people on the spot.

"Well, uh, you came all the way back here just to spend quality time with him. " I swiveled the seat to face him.

"You were listening; most women are too dazzled with my good looks." He smirked widely and turned to me. I genuinely laughed at that.

"What can I say; I'm very good at multitasking." I grinned mischievously. Oh my god. Am I flirting?

"Are you now? Hmm, I'd love to test that theory." He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ha ha. Maybe another time. I should probably leave; I really don't want to run into my sister here."

"She doesn't know you're here?"

"Not yet, _if_ Jeremy hasn't told her already." I sighed, feeling the weight creep back onto my shoulders. Talking to Damon was a wonderful distraction from the monumental drama that I knew lay ahead. "It's been a pleasure Damon Salvatore." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Likewise, Hailey Gilbert. See you later I'm sure." Damon smirked and kissed my hand again. I smiled widely and waved making my way to the door. The place was a bit more crowded, school must have let out a while ago. A group of people strode in, laughing and gossiping amongst themselves.

"Oh my god! Hailey!" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at the source of the exclamation. Caroline Forbes came bounding towards me.

"When did you get here?" She screeched in joy hopping up and down whilst hugging me. She let me go and stood beside me chirping away. I didn't hear a word, my eyes landing on eyes similar to my own.

"Hey Elena."

"Hailey."

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter longer than the first. Leave a review, let me know what you think! xxNaida**


	3. The Subconcious Makes A Terrible Guide

**Hello everyone, so sorry for the delay, I've been so busy with school that I just plain didn't have time to write! I've found some down time that I can work on this story so hopefully I can update sooner than a month! Thank you for the reads and the reviews! They mean so much to me! This chapter is a bit short, but it felt right to stop where I did. This is only chapter three though so more to come which means longer chapters for those, like me, who enjoy lengthy chapters. **

**Now the formalities: I own nothing, Hailey is of my own creation, and L.J Smith is a genius as is CW for casting such a wonderful crew! Without them this story would not exist. Now that that's done: On with the story! :D**

* * *

I held my sisters gaze, refusing to break eye contact. Her face was blank, but anger and resentment boiled underneath. I'm waiting for my head to burst into flames. Caroline must have noticed the sudden tension because she stopped, her gaze flitting between Elena and I.

"What's the matter with you Elena? Aren't you going to say anything?" Caroline reprimanded. Poor Caroline, she can be so oblivious at times. Bonnie rolled her eyes, shot me a half smile and grabbed Caroline by the arm dragging her to a table. I turned back to Elena giving her my full attention. She crossed her arms, and I waited for her to speak.

"I didn't think you would be back here so soon-"

"Yeah, well-"

"Or at all." Her eyes were filled with disapproval.

"Why exactly am I the bad guy again?" I asked my tone defensive. I did nothing wrong.

"Oh, I don't know, how about because you took off when we needed each other most?" Her voice was no more than a whisper, but I'm not above making a scene.

"You didn't need me! You had Jenna! What exactly did you want me to do Elena? Sit here and wallow? I wasn't going to let what happened control my life, if I had stayed here I would have never left." My voice rising, causing people to stare. Elena's eyes darted about the Grill and rested on mine.

"How long are you going to be here?" She asked. I let a sigh escape my lips and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know, a while." The horrible nagging feeling I felt on the bus came back and twisted in my stomach. I needed to be here, that much I was sure. Elena's eyes searched mine.

"I did miss you, you know." I smiled at her. She sighed and massaged her forehead. She looks weary. I don't know what I expected to see though; it has only been a year. Finally, she looked up and smiled back at me. "I missed you too."

"How are you holding up?" What a stupid question. It's obvious she's putting on a brave face.

"I'm fine," She smiled a little. "Aunt Jenna will want to see you; you should come over at some point."

"I'll do that. I've missed everyone." We stood there in an awkward silence.

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Mystic Falls Inn, I already checked in….didn't want to intrude."

"Ah, ok. I have to go, Caroline and Bonnie…" she nodded her head towards a table behind me they were occupying.

"Right, no problem." I smiled slightly and moved out of the way towards the door.

"I'll see you around."

"Bye." I turned around and gave Elena a small smile and waved at Bonnie and Caroline. My eyes drifted towards the bar and met Damon's stare. Was he watching us? He raised his eyebrows and mouthed "Awkward". I guess I really did draw attention, I didn't realize just how loud I was. I rolled my eyes and mouthed 'Eavesdropper' to which he smirked and shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head chuckling a bit and left the Grill.

The nagging sensation that overwhelmed me in the Grill had not ceased. It grew in intensity the farther away I walked making me feel nauseous. I just need to lie down, that's all. Slowly but surely I started walking, thinking about today. Seeing Jeremy and Elena, coming back, meeting Damon. Returning seemed like a necessary evil. I can't stand this town and yet being here makes me feel more at peace. I wish they'd understand why I don't want to be here. Last summer—nope, not even going there. I shook my head, burying the thought. Whatever it is that I need to do here, I hope it's finished soon so I can get the hell out. I absent-mindedly turned a corner, the knot in my stomach loosening slightly. I finally took in my surroundings and came to an abrupt standstill. Note: Never play follow the leader with my subconscious again. My throat tightened and I made an about face, speed walking away from the hollow ground up ahead. I shook my head, angry with myself for not noticing sooner.

Four hours here and I already manage to run into Elena and Jeremy. I really should go see Aunt Jenna, I'd rather her see me than find out I came back from Elena. Jeremy probably wouldn't say anything, most likely thinks I left already. The way he looked at me made me want to cry, like I betrayed him. I thought he would be ok, Elena would see him through this. One thing's for sure, I'm not going anywhere until I make things right; they need to understand. Elena seemed more accepting, dare I say forgiving. The ball of stress in my stomach loosened up even more as I let the thought sink in. A smile ghosted my face and I sighed. Once again I changed course, this time for home.

* * *

**So what's the verdict? Good? Bad? What kind of greeting will she get at Jenna's? How will Jeremy act? Not to mention a surprise visitor at the Gilbert house! Who do you think it is? Let me know in a review! xxNaida**


	4. Family Night

**Author's Note: I feel like a terrible person! This chapter took forever because frankly, I had zero time to sit down and write it! However, it is finished and longer than the others so YAY! More for all of you to read! That makes up for my lack of updating right?...right? :D I am loving how much traffic this story is getting! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! **

**La-dee-da I don't own TVD characters, plot etc. Thank you CW and L.J Smith who has two thumbs and is ready for more Ian Somerhalder on Thursdays? This girl right here! **

* * *

The sun peaked through the trees bathing me in a golden hue while walking the familiar path home; I could walk it blindfolded if I wanted. They could be eating dinner, it would be rude to intrude, not to mention awkward. Ugh I can just picture it: Jenna opens the door, is shocked to see me and then invites me inside in the middle of dinner; nothing, but silence and awkward small talk from Jenna, maybe Elena. Ugh what am I doing? This is stupid; I should just go back to the hotel. A sigh of defeat blew past my lips. If you don't do it tonight, you probably won't for a while…or ever. Jenna will be pissed if she finds out you were in town and didn't come by or say anything.

I halted and stared at my destination. My heart felt like it was trying to break my ribs. Don't be a chicken shit just knock on the door! Taking in a deep breath I swallowed my fears and approached the door. Well this is awkward, knocking on my own front door. I still have the key but do I just let myself in? That would probably freak them out. I guess I will just knock then. My knuckles connecting with the door matched my own heartbeat and I automatically wanted to bolt. I could hear footsteps and I tried to make out whose they were. The door swung open.

"Hey Jer!" I smiled. I want to hug him, but judging by his face that's probably not the best idea.

"What are you doing here?" He sighed and frowned at me.

"I came to say hello and see how everyone is, I haven't ran into Jenna yet so I figured I'd stop by." Please don't slam the door in my face.

"I'll tell her you said hi."

"I'd like to tell her if you don't mind."

"Jer? Who's at the door?" I heard Jenna's voice from down the hall, three guesses where I get my loud mouth from. Jeremy's hard eyes narrowed at me waiting for me to take off like a bat out of hell. Meanwhile, an internal battle raged inside me whether or not to turn around and head back to the hotel. There is still time, she doesn't know you're here all you have to do is flick your hood up and mosey on down the street. She'd be none the wiser. What was the point in coming here anyways? All that would come of this visit is a guilt trip in staying here. What's wrong with just visiting for a few days? People do it all the time, Uncle John does. Well, no one likes him, but I guess I fit that category too now.

"Jer! Who's at the door?" The clicking of Jenna's heels came to a standstill and she popped her head around the door. Her eyes just about bugged out of her head and whatever she was holding now clattered to the floor. "Oh my god," She looks like a fish out of water. Breathe Jenna! Breathe!

"Hi Aunt Jenna," I smiled awkwardly and waved slightly. Well, she doesn't look unhappy to see me…more like in shock. I'll take that, better than the latter.

"I…I didn't know you were coming!"

"Neither did I, so you're off the hook." I managed a laugh completely ignoring Jeremy's hard stare. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug. That's one for three. I smiled my second genuine smile since being back in town.

"Come on in we are getting ready for family night!" Shit.

"No, no I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, you love family night! You have to stay anyway, we are playing Burlesque." I'm a Master and Commander of Burlesque. I feel like a kitten with a string dangled in front of it. Curse you Jenna. My stomach growled in agreement with my lust for reigning supreme of all things Burlesque. Right, I hadn't eaten yet… I began rubbing my chin for contemplative effect before eagerly agreeing. Following Jenna in, I passed Jeremy and slightly ruffled his hair, a shit-eating grin plastered on my face. The look on his is priceless; though I'm pretty sure I just declared war. Oh well, I'll suffer the consequences later.

It's weird being back in here. Seeing all their stuff, furniture is still the same any minute now she should be coming through the door with a tub full of popcorn and—STOP! Don't even go there! Three people live here now, none of them being over the age of 35. I became stiff as I went through the process of shutting my mind down. It's practically second nature to me now; I do it whenever those unwanted thoughts creep up. I delicately sat down on the edge of the sofa. This is, nice I guess…awkward, but nice.

"Are you going to sit down with me, or brood in the corner some more?" Jeremy let out a huff and sat in the chair next to the sofa.

"So…uh what have you been up to these days?" Ugh, awkward polite conversation. No one can say I never tried.

"Nothing."

"Really now, sounds like fun." Jeremy just stared at me an incredulous look on his face.

"Oh come on throw me a bone here!" I sighed exasperatedly and threw my arms out at him. Jer rolled his eyes and fought a smirk.

"Melodramatic much?"

"Says the Emo boy." Narrowing his eyes, he huffed and made his way towards the stairs.

"Good chat, Hailey. See you when I see you."

"Oh come on Jer! Don't be like—"The door slammed shut. Great. Just great. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a long de-stressing breath.

"Don't take it to heart. He's like that with everyone now-a-days. Elena's in the kitchen, come let her know you're here."

"Actually, Aunt Jenna I ran into her at the Grill, like an hour ago." I chuckled lightly at Jenna's expression.

"Am I the only one here who didn't know you were coming

"Maybe?" I grinned sheepishly. I feel bad; Jenna wasn't the one I was trying to escape from. If anything, she was the only one who supported my decision. Well, more like accepted and wished me the best. She raised her brow in attempt to hide the hurt in her eyes. To the untrained eye she would have been successful.

"I just got here today; they more or less ran into me." Jenna smiled and gave me a big hug. She squeezed me tight and rested her chin on my shoulder. I had to shut my mind down to the overwhelming emotions. I will not cry. Got that? I refuse. Slowly but surely I calmed down, my emotions at bay for the moment. Jenna let go, rubbed my shoulders and made her way to the kitchen. She could probably sense I wasn't following her cause she turned around.

"Please don't tell me you need an invitation?" She chuckled a little. It worried her though: How much of a stranger I felt in my own home.

"With cursive writing and a red bow wrapped around it." Jenna rolled her eyes and I smirked as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Looked what the cat dragged in." Jenna called over to Elena, who was focused on tossing salad.

"Good news is I don't have fleas; Mange maybe."

"So that's why Jer's been acting funny." Jenna quipped glancing up at me.

"Ha! If only it were that simple." Elena mused and set the salad bowl on the table. "Jer? Come on down, dinner's ready."No answer. I glanced up at the ceiling.

"Jer! Get down here, it's time to eat!" Jenna called. Elena sighed and made her way towards the stairs. "Jeremy!" she called while running up the steps. I looked over at Jenna who seemed a bit torn.

"Emo much these days?" I nodded my head up in his general direction.

"It's just a phase…."

"Hopefully."

"He'll be down in a bit." Elena's voice sounded irritable.

"Everything ok?" I don't really know what else to ask.

"Is it ever?" We both knew the answer to that.

Dinner was eaten in an awkward silence, occasionally broken by recalling the places I had been while on the road.

"New York is crazy. Nothing ever ceases and hardly anything ever closes. No matter what time it is, you will always find people. I met an artist. His name was Raoul. Every day he would take a taxi from Brooklyn and sit on Broadway and draw people going in and out of the theatre. They were the loveliest sketches. Then, he would set up his canvas and paint a larger version of his sketch. I would sit beside him and watch him work, sometimes all day. Occasionally, he would have me pose in front of one of the theatres or on a nearby bench. You would think it was incredibly boring, but just watching him work made the day fly by. Then, this is the wildest part; he would give away his paintings to whoever stopped to look at them. Just gave them away, didn't charge or anything! Gave me one once; had to sell it though. I needed money for a motel room. It's probably hanging in some big house now."

"Were you in New York this whole time?" Elena asked pushing her peas around with the tip of her fork. I, on the other hand, jammed an entire serving of potatoes in my mouth.

"Mo, I 'waveled a wot." Food is more important than etiquette. I'm pretty sure my stomach would rise up and coup d'état my body if I did not continue to provide sustenance. "I went everywhere, met a lot of people. We would be here all night if I recounted it all."

"Where was your favorite place?" Aunt Jenna's eyes sparkled. She didn't travel nearly as much as I did, but I could tell she was living vicariously through my recounts.

"I don't really have one. Longest I stayed anywhere was New York; I guess you could count that. I just really liked how the city moved and breathed; it was beautiful." I sighed wistfully and continued eating.

Jenna cleared the table allowing Elena and I to have some time to ourselves. We sat quietly on the sofa making small talk. I'm making fucking small talk with my _sister_. Everything changed, there's no denying that. Last year I could talk to my sister about anything and she would tell me how she was feeling no matter what the circumstances. She shrank into herself.

"Do you hate me?" Wow mouth, way to take the blunt approach. I turned to look at her.

"What? No! I don't hate you." My eyebrow raised in disbelief. Elena sighed looking weary again.

"I'm sorry, there is just so much going on right now." I must be terrible at hiding what I'm thinking because she followed up with, "It's difficult to explain." I smell bullshit. Oh well, it's not like it's any of my business.

"I'm going to get Jer again, maybe he'll come down."

"Oh, joy! Please tell Mr. Sunshine up there to stop being so damn antisocial and get down here." I smirked, rolling my eyes. Elena chuckled and made her way upstairs. I lounged back sighing and closed my eyes. This isn't…terrible I guess. Jenna seems happy, Elena seems….ok. I wonder what she means by a lot going on right now. I mean don't get me wrong, but my sudden appearance and fresh travesties cannot be the only thing happening right now. Maybe it's her boyfriend? I wonder if she and Matt are still together. Maybe they broke up? The way Damon made it sound, his brother and her were awfully cozy nowadays. That's going to be awkward. Matt was a good friend of mine; we were all together since diaper days. God, this is why I hate small towns! Everyone here are friends, so when people fight or break up, not only does word get around fast, but you all have to see each other EVERY DAY! No wonder I left.

A knock on the door startled me out of my internal rant. Is it weird if I answer the door? This _is _your house, I'm pretty sure it's ok to answer your own door. Jenna had the water running high; I doubt she could hear a bomb explode let alone knuckles on a door. Opening the door, my eyes fell upon Adonis himself in all of his glory, hands stuffed in his pockets. Oh my god. Scratch everything I ever said: I am never leaving. This is the second time today I came face to face with a drop dead gorgeous man. Where were these beautiful creatures when I lived here? Where?

"Can I help you?" He nervously ran his fingers through his styled blonde hair. Very hot, though I much prefer dark hair. I waited expectantly, my poker-face on, hiding the internal lunacy.

"Is Elena here?" His confused expression scrutinized me. Did we know each other?

"She's upstairs." He continued to look me over, his brow knitting together.

"Um, I don't think we've met, I'm Hailey Gilbert." I held out my hand pulling him out of his intense scrutiny.

"Sorry, you just look so familiar, now I know why," He took my hand and shook it lightly; "My name is Stefan Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" So this is Damon's brother.

"Yes." His eyes scrutinized me again.

"You must be Elena's boyfriend. I met your brother earlier today." His jaw clenched slightly, his body grew tense. Was it something I said? What's his problem?

"You did? What did he say?"

"Nothing really, just that you were returnees like me and he was here to spend quality time with you.

"Something like that." Right, that's not a strange answer.

"Not a big fan of your brother?"

"He's not a real big fan of me. Then again most siblings are like that I suppose." It was my turn to scrutinize him.

"Yea, I suppose. I'm not exactly the favorite at the moment." He smiled slightly at this. Jeez, what a buzz kill! I can feel all my fuzzy feelings being sucked out of me.

"I didn't know Elena had a sister."

"Like I said, I'm not the favorite right now. I hopped the next bus out of town; many people were not exactly…thrilled."

"Right, I'm sure they wouldn't be."

"How long have you been back for?"

"Not very long, a few weeks, maybe almost a month."

"Oh." Yeah! Awkward silence! Just what this conversation needs! He seems nice, just, I don't know, he rubs me the wrong way. Whatever, he can't be that bad if Elena is hanging around, possibly dating him. He's gorgeous, maybe he's just nervous? We both kept glancing at the stairs.

"You can come in if you want, I will run up and let her know you're here." He smiled, stepping inside. Hurrying up the stairs I paused at Jeremy's door. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying but it sounded like an argument. I guess I'm not the only one then. Soundlessly I knocked on the door, pushing it open slightly. Jeremy was lounging on the bed rolling his eyes and half listening to Elena's plea to straighten his attitude out and come down stairs.

"Elena, Stefan's downstairs looking for you." Elena whipped around and flashed me a quick smile. Right, everything's cool in here, nothing to see. God, since when are they ever secretive?

"Thanks Hail." I elbowed and waggled my eyebrows at her to which she rolled her eyes and smiled brightly. Wow, this kid must really be something.

"So on a scale of 1-10, how much do you hate me?" I asked nonchalantly, strutting over and sitting down on the bed. Jer raised his eyebrow, refusing to answer.

"Come on, humor me." Turning up his music, he hopped off the bed and made his way downstairs slamming the screen behind him on his way out.

"Good talk."

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? The review button is you're friend XD **


	5. Why So Cryptic?

**Author's Note: I am so so so so so sorry that this chapter took forever. I had to figure out where I wanted this story to go and how much I wanted Hailey to know. So many ideas buzzing through my brain and no time to actually sit down and write them down. Now that school is done, I should actually have time to work on this. Thanks so much to the people who have stuck with this story! I will not let you guys down! **

**Anyways: Nothing is owned by me, but my original character CW and L.J. Smith get all the credit. **

I made my way down the stairs. What was the point in coming here again? I ran my hand down my face and groaned. Jenna came waltzing in around the corner and looked up the stairs at me.

"Ready for Burlesque? Dishes are done and I'm done being responsible for the night! Jeremy! Get down here and play Burlesque with us!"

"He's not here." I sighed.

"Spoke too soon. Where did he go?" I shrugged my shoulders and made my way towards the door.

"Don't tell me you are going to?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Jenna, I'm tired and worn out and I think I'm just going to—"I opened the door and came face to face with icy blue eyes. My breath caught in my throat.

"Perfect timing, it's like you _knew_." Damon smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Found out Stefan was here, so I thought I'd pop over and say hello."

"Hello."

"Hi." I bit my lip and shifted awkwardly.

"Well, I'm heading out I'll stop over again soon." I gave Jenna a hug which she returned holding me for a minute.

"You could stay here you know," She whispered. God! Tug at the heart strings why don't you! Just say no, you aren't staying long.

"I'll think about it, I would tonight, but I already paid for the room; might as well right?"

"Fair enough, but know your bed is here whenever you want it." I hate how tempted I am by that.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Elena! Nice to meet you Stefan!" I yelled over to them and waved goodbye. If I walk over I'll never leave; the little willpower I have at the moment is keeping me at the door. I'm going to need it to actually go back to the motel. I walked past Damon and made my way down the street. I didn't even need to turn around to know he was following me. "You know, stalking isn't very nice."

"Who said I was nice." I could practically feel the smirk on his face.

"Touché. So I'll bite, why are you following me?"

"Well I was going to the Gilbert's to talk to Elena and Stefan about some things, but I noticed you were leaving so I decided to walk you back to the motel. Pretty girls like you shouldn't roam the streets at night." He caught up to me now, strolling casually in time with me.

"Ever the gentleman I see." I rolled my eyes a playful smirk on my lips. "So….your brother and my sister….."

"Yep."

"Is this recent?"

"Fairly, give or take a few weeks. They are so cute its gag worthy."

"Thanks for telling me at the Grill! That would have been a nice tid-bit to know. Which by the way, Stefan tells me you two are not exactly the best of friends."

"Did he now, what did he tell you exactly."

"Nothing much, just that you don't like him. The both of you give really cryptic answers." I really should stop while I am ahead it's really none of my business.

"Well I can assure you the feeling is mutual. As for not telling you, the two of them are so obvious about it the minute they are together you would have put the pieces together." Can't argue with that.

"So why didn't you stay? Seemed like Jenna didn't want you to go."

"Many reasons, one stormed out the door."

"Now who's being cryptic?" He raised an eyebrow a practiced sly smile graced his lips.

"My brother and I are not on good terms right now; and by that I mean he totally hates me."

"Can't imagine why, you seem like such a likable person."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." His smirk grew into a Cheshire grin as he chuckled. Don't smile at that! He is not funny!

"Ah! Finally a smile! I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Ha! Whatever, Salvatore." We walked along conversing about Mystic Falls and its history. Back then, I would research the town's history back to its founding. This town eats that historical shit up. Every party, every stupid event has something to do with the birth of this town. My mother and I were class A suckers just like the rest.

"Yea, apparently Jonathan Gilbert was a hero here in Mystic Falls, a real genius. He really made this town what it is today. Some of the stuff he invented was way before his time. The world just wasn't ready for it I guess."

"Yea, so I've heard. Most of the founding families contributed greatly to this town."

"It's a shame that most of the original buildings aren't erect anymore. I saw a few pictures in some old journals I found, they were really beautiful. What I would have given to have seen the original Lockwood Manor. There was a beautiful church too just a further out; I read it burned down though." Damon's demeanor changed slightly, becoming more alert.

"Fell's church?"

"Yea, that one! I saw a drawing or photo or something, but it was gorgeous."

"What do you know about that church?" My brow knit slightly, glancing up at him.

"Um…not a whole lot, there must have been an accident there though, someone left a candle burning I guess. All I know is that it burned down, there is nothing left of it but some foundation."

"Interesting, so it's recorded as an accident?"

"I don't know, I skimmed the text, but it seemed like an accident. Who would burn down a church anyway?"

"You'd be surprised, humans can be real bastards." I laughed genuinely at that.

"Ha! Well put." I glanced ahead noticing the small bed and breakfast a block away, the vacancy sign blinking ahead. "Well Salvatore, this is my stop." Glancing up at him I gave him a small salute and made my way towards my room.

"See you around, Gilbert." He called.

"Oh I'm sure yo-" And, Damon is nowhere in sight. Geez, someone's a track star. I turned back around walking along the now empty street.

* * *

"Bonnie, can I ask you something?" We settled into our table at the Grill.

"Ask away."

"You really think your psychic right?" I asked, my curiosity winning at the moment.

"I don't know, maybe. Grams always believed in that wacky mojo, why not right?" Bonnie laughed lightly.

"Tell me my future, Swami." I held out my hand for her to examine. She took it hesitantly and ran her fingers over my palm. I know Bonnie; she really believes more than she lets on. Quickly as she started, her hand retreated; snapping away from mine like it scolded her.

"You ok?"

"Yea…fine. You shocked me is all." Yea right and I'm Debbie Reynolds.

"Did you see anything?" I'm really going to have to pry on this one. Ripping your hand away like it was stuck in a fire is never a good sign. Do I really want to know then? Probably not; I'm too intrigued to care though. My rational thinking will kick my ass later for this.

"No. I just felt…odd." Yep. Interest officially peaked.

"Continue."

"I really don't know, I touched you and I sensed…"

"I'm on the edge of my seat her Bon, spit it out."

"I really don't know! It was odd. I sensed an overwhelming feeling." What is it with cryptic answers nowadays! "Something big is going to happen: Life changing."

"I'm not going to get hit by a Pepsi truck or something, am I?"

"What? No!"

"Hmm, Jeremy will finally talk to me?" I flagged down Mark, motioning for two drinks. Nodding and smiling, he grabbed two glasses. I noticed Mark and a few other people working today and looking short staffed.

"Hey, have you seen Vicki? Did she quit or something?"

"She hasn't been to work in a couple days; probably tripping in the woods or somewhere." Mark shook his head, "If you see her, tell her that our boss is going to fire her ass, if she doesn't show up."

"Aye Aye Captain!" I saluted, a mock seriousness plastered on my face. He shook his head, making his way back to the bar.

"So, you're going to this Halloween Carnival tonight right?" Bonnie questioned.

"I may make an appearance." I smirked.

"Oh you'll be there, you're a sucker for Halloween," It's true. She continued, shooting me an all knowing look. "Not to mention, if you don't go, Caroline is going to kill you."

"I have nothing to wear."

"That is bullshit. You have your costume picked out! You probably had it since August." Scoffing, I feigned offence. My mouth open and closed fishing for a comment; Blast! Unsuccessful.

" Ha!" A smug looked graced her features.

"And what are you going as?"

"A witch, I found out that Bennett's date back to the Salem Witches, and my great grandmother was said to have been a witch." I could see the excitement glittering in her eyes.

"Very appropriate then; I dig! I dig!" We sipped our drinks, chatting about the Carnival tonight. I spotted spiky blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. Mattie. He looks like he's on a mission. Bonnie waved him over, but he continued, making a beeline for Mark. I wonder if Vick was sending Mattie to do her dirty work. He looks worried though. I wonder what's going on. If I just lean a little more to the left…perfect!

"He Matt, where is your sister? She's been missing work."

"Yea, I know, she's been house-ridden since last night. She hasn't been doing so well. If you could let—"

"No problem man, don't worry about it." Mark nodded. Matt smiled appreciatively. I feel bad for him; he has his work out for him with Vicki. I don't mind her; she's a loose cannon though. She's going to get herself killed one of these days. Come on Mattie, look…ah just—bah! Look over here! Yes! Bingo! I waved Matt over.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He looks worn down, poor guy.

"Nothing, hanging out before the carnival tonight, you gonna go?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"You look like you need a break Matt; you should go it will be fun!"

"How's Vicki?" I'm more concerned than nosy I swear.

"She's ok I guess. She seems off, I can't explain it."

"Hope everything's ok." I smiled weakly, "If you change your mind, give me a holler."

"Thanks Hail, I will." Matt waved and left, off to check on Vicki no doubt.

* * *

"Hello!" I yelled walking in the door. Knocking on my own door feels way too weird for me. I feel like I'm breaking in though, if I don't. Announcing my presence seems like the happy medium.

"Jer, she's not herself, it would be best if you stayed away from her." Elena pleaded. She looks terrified, what's going on? Jer stood on the steps looking completely livid while Elena stood in front of him doing her best to block him from storming past. Oo, awkward, Stefan's here too. He stood next to Elena looking extremely solemn and slightly alarmed. Drama just lives in this house anymore.

"What's going on?"

"You don't get it do you? For a year, you've been wrapped up in your own pathetic way of mourning. And you," He pointed at me, "You weren't even here!" I could feel my heart dropping into my stomach. "Every good thing, every happy memory since Mom and Dad died, every hopeful feeling, Vicki has been a part of. You are not going to take that away. Not that too." He narrowed his eyes at Elena, pushing past us, and stormed out the door. What the hell is going on around here? I am missing something and I'll be damned if I don't know what it is. I looked at Stefan and Elena pointedly.

"I know I'm being left out of something and I want to know what's going on." Yep, I'm using my no nonsense voice.

"Vicki is dangerous. She's different and can seriously hurt Jeremy if she's alone with him."

"Whoa! Whoa! What do you mean different? Like, crazy psycho killer? Or do drugs with him? If it's the latter, you're a bit late they already do that."

"No, Hailey I'm serious, she is not in her right mind. She is a huge danger to Jeremy, to anyone really. You have to keep away from her too." Elena pleaded with me.

"You're really freaking me out right now. Does Matt know?"

"Matt will be ok. Just promise me ok."

"Yea, I promise 'Lane." I am so confused right now. She seems to be calming down though. I wonder if Vicki finally snapped or something. Poor Matt, first his Mom and now his sister.

"Are you going to the Carnival tonight?" Oh my god! Breathe! Breathe! I forgot Stefan was here.

"Geez, you are too quiet! I forgot you were here! My god, between you and Damon I'm going to have a heart attack before I'm 25!" A flicker of a frown appeared, quickly replaced by a small smile. "To answer your question, yes, I just came by to see what you two were doing and if you wanted to come with Bonnie and I."

"That sounds like a great idea, we'll meet you there." Stefan replied.

"We're going to take care of a few things and then head to Stefan's to get ready." Bahaha! Subtle.

"Riiiight, I gotcha. Take-care-of-it" I replied wagging my eyebrows and smacking an invisible ass.

"Hailey!" Hahaha! Her face is reddening! Hailey -1, Elena-0. Stefan chuckled lightly, more at Elena's reaction. "Don't encourage her!" Desperately trying to fight the smirk forming on her lips, she shot me daggers as I backed out the door, a shit eating grin gracing my features.

"Love you!" Now, off to get ready for this Carnival.

* * *

**I wanted to make this longer, but the second part is a work in progress. All the action is being carefully planned and written out and should be up soon! Let me know what you all think! Leave a review! It helps me write these chapters a lot faster :D **


	6. What Goes On When I'm Not Around?

**Author's Note: I really need to apologize for my absence. This chapter was honestly the most difficult one to finish. I wracked my brain for months, trying to figure out what I wanted for Hailey's character. This chapter was crucial in her development as well as revealing how much she truly knows about what is going on in Mystic Falls. I honestly couldn't decide what I wanted to do. Between personal issues that kept me from focusing on this story and the lack of direction, this ultimately got put on the back burner. But never fear! My muse has returned as well as a steady schedule allowing me to post again! I am so sorry readers! I hope you haven't given up on me! Thank you to all who have reviewed! It has truly been drive to keep going. Lets see, disclaimers, disclaimers I own nothing but my original character. All credit goes to CW and the lovely L.J Smith.**

* * *

Bun or down, bun or down…Down and curly…hmmm I think down and curly. I stared intently into the small bathroom mirror in the motel room observing my features. My costume and makeup were finished, but I couldn't decide on my hair. With ten minutes to spare, I quickly turned my hair into ringlets. Perfect and not a moment to spare too! I could hear Bonnie's car roll up in front of the door, honking slightly to announce her presence. Grabbing the finishing touch on my outfit, I ran out of the room, flipping the 'Do Not Disturb' sign once again and climbed into the seat.

"Look at you! You look great!" Bonnie does look great too. Her outfit was hot, definitely screamed witch. "That necklace is beautiful!" I gasped reaching out to get a better look at it. It shocked me slightly, and I dropped my hand. That was weird. "Where did you get it?"

"Caroline gave it to me. She and Damon have been trying to get it back from me, but they can forget it."

"Finders keepers."

"It's not even that," Bonnie sighed. "It's like I was meant to have it."

"What makes you say that?"

"I get this vibe from it. It's hard to explain."

"I'm getting the vibe that Caroline will personally kick my ass if we aren't there, so drive voodoo queen."

* * *

"Wow, this actually looks decent."

"Caroline's been throwing herself into these things." A brief nostalgia washed over me at the sight.

"We should go find everybody," Bonnie said, shaking me out of my memories. We moseyed past cotton candy and popcorn stands. A slight breeze blew chilling me; that's the price of sexy costumes, look good but freeze to death.

"Hailey,"

"Vicky! Geez, where did you come from?"

"Your heart's racing." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yea, because you just scared the shit out of me."

"You haven't seen Jeremy have you?"

"No, not recently…why?" Elena was right, she was acting…off.

"Are you ok Vick?"

"Yea, I'm great."

"So…do I smell or something?" She's standing so close, and if feels like she's inhaling me.

"No, you just smell really good." Um…ok then. That's not creepy or anything.

"Ok, then. Well, I'm going to go."

"You need to help me find Jeremy." She's probably looking for a fix, that's just great; my brother is a drug dealer. Can this family get more screwed up?

"I would, but I'm the last person he wants to see right now. Maybe tomorrow we should talk to him. I don't even know if he's here Vick."

"I need to see him!"

"Whoa, Vick, calm down! Maybe we should just leave Jeremy alone."

"No! I need to see him, and you're going to help me." She gripped my arm, pulling me with her.

"Ow! Fine Vick! Geez let go of my arm! What kind of shit are you on anyway?" Her grip on my arm hurt, not to mention I couldn't even rip it from her grasp. Vicki ignored me and tightened her grip pulling me along with her.

"Vicki! I will help you, but you have to let me go! You're hurting my arm!" Whatever the hell was going on, Vicki was on a mission. We can to a sudden stop and I collided into her back.

"Vicki, let Hailey go. You need to go home," Stefan gently but sternly spoke. I glanced up and saw both Stefan and Elena standing there blocking Vicki's path.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Suddenly her head perked up like a startled rabbit, tossing my arm away, the force of it causing me to fall on the ground. She had already taken off when I stood up.

"Elena, what the hell is going on?"

"No time to explain, we have to find Vicki and keep her away from Jeremy." With that, she and Stefan took off. Cool, guess we're handling this Mystery Inc style. I started wandering around, searching for Jeremy.

"No need to keep looking, I'm here."

"Hello, Damon." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Right on the first try! How did you know it was me?"

"The haughtiness in your voice is unmistakable." I replied, tossing him a smirk.

"Cute. Very nice gypsy outfit by the way, you going to do a dance for me?"

"Ha! Maybe another time, I have to find my brother." I continued to walk, trying to catch a glimpse of Jer.

"Why?"

"My sister and Stefan say that the girl he's been seeing-"

"Vicki."

"Yea, how do you know?"

"I'm well acquainted with Vicki and Matt." Well, aren't we the social butterfly.

"Did you know that she's gone off the deep end and is hell bent on seeing him? I just ran into her, she could be dangerous." That iron grip of hers proved that. She's strong for being so strung out all the time.

"It's been brought to my attention."

"Okay…"

"Why don't you stay here and see if he comes this way, and I'll go look for him over here?" Damon suggested, leaving before I could even answer.

There is something not right about this. A nagging feeling compelled me to follow him. He knows something. Elena and Stefan seemed to know something too. Whatever it is, they are trying to keep me in the dark. Do I even want to know? The last thing I want is to get wrapped up in drama for the little time I'm here. Maybe it's good that they are keeping me in the dark. What is the point in me knowing if I'm leaving? But it's Jeremy. He made it crystal clear he wants zero interference from me, but the rising red mark on my wrist definitely calls for an exception. In that moment, my internal dilemma seemed ridiculous and I marched after Damon hoping to find which way he went. I found Matt instead.

"Hailey, what the hell is going on?" His tone was accusatory and he grabbed my shoulders, demanding answers. Too bad I don't have any to give.

"So would I! Mind letting go of me; between you and you sister honestly! I do not appreciate being manhandled." Slapping his wrists away, I stepped forward, making Matt back down.

"You need to tell your sister and her _boyfriend_," he spat the word like it was poison on his lips. "That they need to back off of Vicki, I don't care if they are trying to help. They are practically harassing her!"

"Honestly, I am just as in the dark as you are. I'm looking for Jeremy have you seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly worried about Jeremy right now." I can understand that. Vicki is the only family he really has. His mom is a flake, Vicki is his only constant. Let's hope she doesn't turn out like her mom. Honestly, given her lifestyle and recent events, I don't see how she could miss.

"Look Matt, we are all worried about Vicki, Elena and Stefan just want to help," My god I've never seen him so angry before, it is practically rolling off of him In waves.

"Vicki hasn't been acting like herself. I promise you Matt, no one is trying to harass or hurt Vick, and we are trying to help her. Now if you are done hulking out, I really need you to point me in the direction you last saw my brother."

"I saw him about twenty minutes ago heading towards the fun house." His voice was calmer and sulky, but tight. I nodded in appreciation and set off looking for my brother.

Where the hell could he be? Maybe everything was alright. Maybe he just didn't want to be found; least of all, by Elena and me. He was probably behind a building toking up. You know what, let him. Whose business is it of if he wants to smoke up? He made it clear it wasn't any of mine. It's not my place to come in and tell him how to live his life. Especially since I'm only passing through. Let Elena and Jenna handle that. For now, I'm only here to appease whatever internal feeling is bringing me here. I will visit; I will spend time with my family and friends. Remind them that in my own screwed up way, I really do still love them, and be on my merry way.

I gripped my arm, my fingers overlapping the bruises left by Vicki's death grip. I've never seen her act like that. There is no way in hell that is normal. She's erratic, emotional and extremely aggressive. He really could get seriously hurt. I don't know what she would do if he pissed her off. People, who tweak like that, are capable of anything. Business be damned; I'm going to find him and drag him back to the house if I have to.

"Jeremy? Jeremy! Jer! Come on man, please?" I heard Elena yelling at someone, so I sped towards the noise. Coming around the corner, I spied Elena, arguing with what looked like Damon and someone sprawled out on the ground by their feet. Before I could even blink, a body blocked my view.

"Jesus, Stefan! What the hell man! I swear, are you Flash Gordon or something? Where did you come from?" I swear to god him and Damon are going to send me into cardiac arrest.

"We found Jeremy; he's asleep in the car now. Elena is going to take Vicki home."

"What happened?"

"They must have smoked too much and passed out." I kept trying to see, but Stefan was planted right in my vision.

"Is everything ok?" I motioned over to Damon and Elena.

"What? Oh, yea, they uh don't exactly get along. Come on, you'll need to help me get your brother home. "I nodded in agreement, and Stefan guided me towards his car. As soon as I slid in the back seat with Jeremy, Elena yanked the passenger side door open and slid inside. She looked like she was shaking in anger."

"I thought you were taking Vicki home?"

"Damon offered to take care of it." Her voice was tired and quiet, but dark.

"Is everything alright?" I felt like I was saying that a lot tonight.

"Yea, everything is fine. How is he?" Her voice mellowed out and she turned around to look at me.

"Out cold." I stared down at my baby brother. He slept soundly in the back, his head propped up against me. This would probably be the only peaceful moment with him anytime soon. I stroke his hair out of his eyes, and wrapped my arms around his chest and even rested my head against his hair. This peaceful moment compared to the looks of hatred I've received since being home managed to penetrate my resolve and for the first time I wish I had never left.

* * *

**What did you all think? Please review and let me know!**


	7. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update this, I had an idea for where I wanted this chapter to go, and then life got in the way and I haven't had time to really sit down and finish it. Thank you for everyone who has stuck with this story, I appreciate the support. As always, anything you see in here dialogue wise that looks familiar is property of Julie Plec and all characters that are not mine belong to the CW and L.J Smith. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight poured in through the window, basking my face in an unwanted glow. I just fell asleep! There is no way that its morning already! Ugh, dammit. No, I refuse. After the night I just had, the day starts when I say so. God, last night…what a train wreck. First thing I'm going to do is have a few words with Matt. Nothing about last night was normal. I looked at the hand-shaped bruises on my wrist and arm. Confusion and anger bubbled within me as I examined the damage. Either Matt is completely oblivious, or he's in denial. Either way, this shit is not okay. I'm going to have to thank Stefan and Damon too. Talk about going above and beyond the call of duty. Jeremy and Vicki are lucky we were there; they probably would have been dead. I guess that is the one plus in this town. Everyone may be in your business, but they aren't afraid to step in and help when necessary. A loud buzzing in my ear interrupted my peaceful musing, causing me to jerk up, the covers falling down into my lap. The chilly air lapped at my skin producing instant goose bumps.

"What," I snapped into the phone.

"What happened to you guys last night? I can't believe you didn't even stay! I worked so hard on that fair and all of you bailed!"

"Caroline, blame Vicki and Jeremy, their stupid asses are the reason we had to leave."

"What happened? No one is telling me anything, all I know is that Matt woke up this morning and she was gone."

"What do you mean she was gone?"

"She took off last night. I heard she tapped their account and took off; no phone call, no note, nothing."

So she finally did it. I always hoped better for Matt and Vicki. Their parents were shit, neither of them were ever there for them.

"God, you really think she would have learned. She knows how that feels; what that does to someone. I guess she's just like her mother. I hope she's happy."

"Don't judge, you did it to."

What.

"I never did that!"

How dare she.

"What do you call that year long absence you just took? A road trip?"

I swear to god, if she wasn't on the telephone I would wring her neck.

"I told my family I was leaving Caroline. I just turned eighteen! I didn't slip into the night never to be heard from again! I did what any normal person does when they graduate high school!" I was practically shouting into the phone.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to head over and visit Matt; I'll talk to you later." Well that conversation was completely uncalled for. I can't believe she had the gall to compare me, to Vicki. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Vicki. She was my best friend's sister, but she was always a fucked up mess. Her taking off was something everyone expected, but hoped would never happen. Besides, I had a reason to leave. No one made a fuss when Aunt Jenna left, but she came back. I did too though. I still don't know why, but I'm staying until I'm not needed anymore. When things calm down, then I'll leave again. Sighing, I settled back into bed, too tired to deal with today's impending bullshit. Shutting my eyes, I let sleep fall over me.

* * *

The clock says 2 hours, but I swear it's only been twenty minutes. All thoughts of rolling over and forgetting the day are silenced by the wails of my stomach, protesting all other actions besides swallowing a kitchen. Well, guess it's time to get the day started.

"Mark! I need a bacon cheeseburger, hold the onions. I don't care whether it's medium, charred or mooing, just make it edible please."

"I'm not a waiter though—"

"I don't care, tell somebody."

"What do you want on—"

"Everything! Just no onions! Hurry up or I'm going reenact a scene from 'Alien'!" I collapsed onto the bar, still exhausted but so glad that food was only minutes away.

"Someone's hungry." A lofty voice drifted down the bar.

"You don't even know," I felt him sit down beside me, so I tilted my head towards him to look up at him. "I woke up fifteen minutes ago and my stomach was trying to gnaw its way out of my body. Are you getting food too?"

"More or less."

"Cool, want to eat together?"

"If you wanted me to take you out on a date, you could have just asked." He smirked and led us to a booth while we waited for our food.

"Well, if I knew you were that easy…" His eyebrows shot up, and a grin of approval stretched his lips.

"I take it you're still hyped up from last night's excitement."

"Oh! That reminds me! Thank you for that. I really appreciate you taking Vicki home. I don't know what's going through her or Jer's head anymore. Really though? Getting so high you pass out at a school function? Yea, that's real cool. And don't get me started on Vicki."

"What exactly do you know about that?"

"Only that Caroline called me this morning and said that she took off in the middle of the night. She must have woken up and decided she had enough and left. That's typical though. She's just like her mother. Whatever though, she's probably going to meet up with her mother. I feel so bad for Matt, that whole scenario is big shit show.

"Yea, it's a real tragedy." I rolled my eyes; real heartfelt.

"You're a regular bleeding heart. I don't know, hopefully she'll grow up and come back."

"I highly doubt that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I knew a few people like Vicki, once they were gone, that was it."

"And what exactly do you know, Damon." My tone was teasing, but I was genuinely curious. Maybe Vicki said something in the car when he was taking her home.

"Just as much as you do, with a lot less optimism; most people are very predictable."

A clank resounded, startling me out of the bubble we formed around ourselves.

"Thank you so much, oh my god this looks great." My stomach lurched in pain just at the sight of the burger, if I didn't know any better I thought I was going to vomit. I wish my mouth was bigger, so I could actually chew the amount of food I'm shoving into it. Oh my god, this is so good. Damon snickering caused me to look up, food shoved deep into my cheeks.

"Mwaat?"

"That was impressive."

"Shut up, I'm hungry."

"Your mouth unhinged like a snake."

"I thought you were going to eat."

"Haven't decided what I want yet."

"Well, you better hurry up, I'm almost done eating. It's not much of a date if I'm the only one eating." Wow I'm feeling bold today.

"Not so, a date is about company not food."

"Fair enough."

"There you are! What the hell is wrong with you? I've tried calling you like five times, I talked to Bonnie and she says that you can't have the necklace back." Caroline's dulcet tones echoed through the Grill as she stomped over to us. She can be a real peach sometimes. I'm also still quite steamed from our earlier phone conversation. Damon rolls his eyes and grabs Caroline's shoulder, dragging her away from the table to a more secluded area. The screams and name-calling ceased almost immediately and the happy, bubbly Caroline was back, flirting with Damon and talking about who knows what. Not that I care. Okay, maybe a bit.

"How are you liking that burger?" Mark asked, appearing next to me.

"That burger was ridiculous, I inhaled it."

"I can tell. Want anything else?"

"Scotch on the rocks?"

"Something legal?"

"Damn, no I'm good, then." I looked up see Damon and Caroline still talking. Damon looked very intense, his eyes focused on Caroline and what she was saying.

"Trouble in paradise I guess." Mark commented, following my eyes.

"They're dating?"

"It's a recent thing, no more than a few weeks."

"Interesting," Damon Salvatore: mysterious, charming, player. "I guess they worked it out."

"So what have you been up to these days? Haven't really seen you."

"I've only been here a week and a half."

"Still, that's enough time for you to get into trouble."

"What rumors are circulating?"

"Nothing really, basically that you're here. People didn't expect you back so soon. Also that you're still staying in a hotel room and not at home."

"People need to mind their own damn business."

"Yeah, well, you know how this place is. Think of it this way, you're old news now. This whole Vicki Donavan incident has people going crazy." Caroline strode by the table and shot me a glance; I'll deal with it later. Damon sauntered back to the table, his face looking smug.

"Good talk?"

"Yea, I should say so."

"So you and Caroline."

"It's nothing serious."

"Looked pretty serious to me."

"What can I say, I'm a trophy boyfriend."

"Of course."

"What are you doing tonight?" Is he kidding?

"Excuse me?" He has to be joking.

"I really can't make that any easier for you; you're going to have to work with me."

"Damon, you're dating Caroline, what are you doing asking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, or do, I wouldn't mind a third-party now and then," He wagged his eyebrows at me. "But Caroline and I are throwing a birthday party for Stefan."

"It's Stefan's birthday?"

"No, it's his barmitzpha." I shot him a look of irritation and rolled my eyes.

"You are really setting yourself up today."

"Where is the party at?"

"Here, I'm sure Elena or someone will fill you in on the details later."

"Alright then, I'll be here," I needed to properly thank Stefan anyway. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

The walk to my house was peaceful. Oddly, since I could not fathom what awaited me on the other side of those doors. I desperately tried to piece together my talk with Jeremy. I wanted to beam him over the head and tell him to wake up and stop trying to destroy his life. There are better ways of dealing with pain. A small voice that sounded oddly like Caroline's flooded my brain. I did not run away. I left so I could breathe, the pain was too palpable. I was going to suffocate. There is nothing wrong with leaving. What will grieving do anyway? It does not change anything. Grieving just makes the hole more noticeable. I needed to move on with my life, no reminders of the pain that my siblings clearly succumbed to. I was stronger than that, I was not going to let the pain, the grief, and the anguish keep me from living my life. I was going to be free of it one way or another. I did not mean to leave everyone behind, I was escaping the pitiful glances, and soothing voices laced with comfort and unease. I did not want people to tip toe around me. If I don't dwell on it, if I just continue on looking forward, then I will be fine. I did not want to talk about my feelings, or stare at a…whatever. Jeremy, drugs, Stefan's birthday, those were right now. Let's focus on that. I knocked on my door, preparing myself for the shit show I was about to walk into.

"Don't you own a key?"

"Yes, but I feel weird just walking in."

"Why, it is your house. You're not exactly a stranger, though I'm pretty sure strangers call more than you do." I know what he was saying, but the tone in his voice is so…cheery? No, not cheery, passive? Slightly amused, whatever, it's not dripping with hatred.

"Hello to you to, Jer."

"So what's going on?"

"Not a lot just got back talking with Sheriff Forbes about Vicki." How is he so calm about this?

"How are you? I'm really sorry Jer, I really hoped—"

"It's cool; I know she's not coming back."

"Jer, we don't know—"

"No really, it's okay. I miss her, but it's for the best."

"She wasn't happy here." He's handling this surprisingly well; this is not what I was expecting at all.

"I guess not." This was weird. Like, beyond weird. He wasn't snapping at me, or visibly upset; he's actually sitting in the same room as me for more than thirty seconds. Be still my heart!

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, why?" Don't look at me like I'm crazy, for the past two weeks you have openly hated my guts.

"You're speaking to me."

"I guess it just doesn't bother me anymore. You're going to do what you're going to do, and it really doesn't matter how I feel about it."

"It does to matter, Jer. You know that."

"Really Hailey, it's cool." I don't like impassive Jeremy. I can't tell if it's better or worse than openly hating me. I feel like he just gave up on me, he doesn't even care anymore. I'm just a passing figure in his life. Maybe he finally snapped.

"Are you going to Stefan's party tonight? Caroline stopped by; she's throwing a party at The Grill. Stefan's friend is even up for a visit. Should be a good time." This conversation is so polite it makes me sick. Wow, there is no pleasing me I guess. Just go with it, its progress. Don't pick a fight if there is clearly not one to be had.

"Yea, that does sound like fun. Damon was telling me about it earlier, I'll definitely have to stop in. Besides, I have to thank him for yesterday."

"Yea, he's really cool. I like him."

"Both of us give the Gilbert seal of approval, he must be good then." Oh my god, was that an actual smile? Oh my god it is. He's smiling. At something I said.

"You're smiling."

"Yeah."

"But I said something."

"I know, and it was funny, that's usually what you do."

"I had a dozen different scenarios about this conversation; this was not one of them."

"What did you expect?"

"Yelling, swearing, storming out of the house seems to be the norm since I have been back."

"Yeah, well, I just don't have it in me to be mad anymore."

"That's good. About last night, promise me that's the last time you get that bad okay?"

"Honestly, I don't remember what happened, I only know that Vicki and I got high, and I must have fallen asleep, 'cause I woke up in bed. All I know is it's time to start living again. I can't put my life on hold because of everything. Not to mention I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"I'm happy to hear that, Jer." I'm so glad he's taking this well, I really thought Elena, Jenna and I were going to have to do major damage control or something.

"Good to have you back, brother." I smiled, feeling increasingly lighter. This was more like my brother; a little impassive, but it's a start.

"Likewise." He gave me a small smile, and made his way to the kitchen. "Elena's upstairs getting ready." I nodded, hesitating for a moment. Slowly I walked towards my brother, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He didn't move, so I took a chance and advanced closer, pulling him into a hug. We stood there a moment before he too reached up and returned my embrace.

"I missed you, you know." A small lump caught in my throat.

"I know." I squeezed him tighter, regretting ever walking out the door in the first place. A year ago, he was my best friend. A year ago, the two of us were inseparable, we told each other everything. Hugging him, I could feel the rift that formed between us. How could I let this happen?

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." It slipped out of my mouth before I could even stop it. What I did was not wrong, but what I did to Jeremy and Elena was. I did abandon them, I left them here to clean up and start over and I couldn't even be bothered to call.

"It's okay. You have your reasons."

"I'm a shitty sister."

"Admittance is the first step."

"Smart ass."

"The emotionally crippled heal differently, I suppose."

"I am not emotionally crippled." Jeremy chuckled lightly.

"Whatever, I'm going to do homework, go bother Elena." He ruffled my hair and walked into the kitchen. Speeding up to Elena's room, I threw the door open, giving her a small heart attack.

"What is the matter with you? Don't you knock?"

"He hugged me."

"Who hugged you?"

"Jeremy."

"What?"

"I know. What happened to him? What did you say last night? Whatever it was, thank you."

"Um, you're welcome? Wait he really—"

"Hugged me; and laughed."

"Wow."

"I know, you're telling me! I thought we were going to have to really lay into him. He's taking this whole Vicki thing really well. Like eerily well. I feel like he may have snapped."

"Maybe he just understands that it was bound to happen."

"This is a complete one-eighty from yesterday; don't you think it's a little odd? Twenty four hours ago, he hated and today he's behaving like nothing ever happened!"

"Just go with it, don't discourage it. If he is acting like himself again, then let him." She's right, it seems odd, but why try to ruin a good thing?

"So, Stefan's party tonight?"

"Yea, Caroline came by and said she wanted to have a party at The Grill. He's probably going with Lexi."

"Is Lexi his friend?"

"Yea, they seem to be really close."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"Shower buddy kind of close."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"And how do you know that exactly?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. "

"Fair enough. It sounds like tonight will be fun then, you should come anyway, and maybe it isn't what you think. Plus, a night out will do you good, it seems to me like you need one."

"Yea, I guess so. Not to mention Caroline will be pissed if we're not there."

" Isn't it a little weird Caroline is throwing this party?"

"You know how Caroline is."

"Yea, true, never mind. That is her thing. She and Damon must have been discussing it while he and I were at the Grill earlier."

"You were with Damon?"

"Yea, I ran into him while I was getting something to eat. We just shot the shit and then Caroline walked in."

"Hailey, you need to be careful around Damon, he's—"

"Oh I know, trust me."

"You do?" Her face looked alarmed.

"Yea, I can spot a bona fide player when I see him. He's quite the charmer, I'll give him that." Her face softened a bit, but her tone was very serious.

"Please be careful around him, Hail, okay?"

"Yea sure, no problem."

* * *

The party was in full swing, and everyone looked like they were having a pretty good time. We didn't take up the entire bar, but the few of us plus Lexi seemed to really make Stefan happy. This is the most relaxed I have ever seen him. She seemed to bring out the best in him. I meandered my way through the crowd over to Stefan. He and Lexi were telling some story from when they were growing up I guess. I've never seen him smile so much. I mean, in the time that I've known him; Stefan always struck me as the serious, pensive type. It's good to see him let loose and have fun.

"Hey Stefan, happy birthday!"

"Hailey, good to see you, thanks for coming out."

"So this is Hailey, nice to meet you! I'm Lexi!" She quickly engulfed me in a hug.

" I've heard a lot about you today."

"From whom? Do I want to know?" Her personality was larger than life. She reeked of sass, and no-nonsense.

"Elena and Damon mostly."

"And the word 'bitch' didn't come up?"

"No…"

"Wow, impressive."

"Not nearly as impressive as Stefan smiling and laughing. You really need to teach Elena, I don't think I've seen him like this since I moved back."

"Well, there is a benefit to knowing Stefan for as long as I have, I can get him to loosen up once in a while; believe it or not, he's done some pretty crazy stuff."

"Oh really? Like what?" My eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Like jumping into a fountain naked, crazy."

"You're joking! Oh god, that's fantastic."

"Oh yea, he definitely has his moments. Anyway, it was nice talking to you Hailey, see you around!" Lexi shot me a smile and nodded her head. In front of me was a solitary shot. Oh bless her. Glancing around, I swallowed it quickly, the burn convulsing my throat.

"Drink much?"

"What do you think?" Damon motioned towards the bar. Sitting beside him, I looked on at the party. "Caroline did a nice job, seems like everyone is having a good time, even Stefan."

"I know, alert the presses! My brother isn't a giant kill joy."

"So why are you over here all by yourself?"

"I prefer a smaller crowd. Why are you over here all by yourself?"

"I was talking to Lexi. She doesn't seem to like you, come to think of it, most people I talk to don't really like you."

"What's your opinion of me?"

"Buy me a drink and I'll tell you."

"Okay, shots are a bribe, I want you to answer a question for me," Lexi placed two shots in front of me, staring pointedly at Damon. "What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Normally, I would get up and leave, but curiosity got the best of me, so I too glanced over at Damon, wanting to hear his reply.

"Have you tried the brittle? Wins awards." He smirked and downed his shot.

"Cut the crap." Oh shit, she means business. I'm glued to my chair though, even if I wanted to move, I couldn't. Damon's smirk faded, his eyes matching Lexi's stare down.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan," He deadpanned. I covered my mouth, desperately trying to cover the snort escaping me. Both of them glanced at me, and I knew the conversation officially became private.

"Sorry, I'll catch you guys later." I choked back my laughter, and walked away. No wonder everyone hates Damon, sarcasm is far from appreciated.

"Hailey," someone shouted across the room. A very drunk Caroline stumbled toward me.

"Caroline." Great, when I said deal with this later, I didn't mean now.

"We need to, we need to talk."

"Caroline, you're drunk, we'll talk later."

"No, we need to talk now, because I'm tired of people just, just not listening and I'm going to talk so you better listen."

"Fine Caroline, what is it?"

"Am I shallow?"

"Well you're not exactly an abyss." I know I shouldn't she's visibly drunk and obviously upset, but I'm still reeling from this morning, so excuse me if I indulge in a few petty jabs.

"I want to be deep though, it's not fair. Why do I constantly get shit on all the time?"

"It helps not to shit on others first, Caroline."

"I didn't mean to say those things."

"And I didn't mean to eat that whole box of Twinkies today."

"Ugh, forget it. You're impossible."

"And you're drunk. We'll go round 3 when you are actually coherent." Her eyes began to well up and for a moment I really pitied her. Heaving a sigh, I grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go find Matt."

"I am sorry, Hailey." She whispered as I tugged her behind me.

"I know."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review so I know what you did or didn't like! **


	8. Sister, Come Home

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I know its been a while. I'll save you the excuses and the sob stories of how little time I actually have to work on chapters because of school and blah blah blah I'll never do it again. Actually, I'll try not to, but stick with me, I have no intention of abandoning this story. Thank you for you're patience, understanding, and of course, all of your feedback in your reviews. Reviewing really motivates me, I hate to sound like one of those authors, but when you all review, or favorite or alert, it reminds me that people really do want to know what happens next. If you feel I'm not including enough action or excitement, give it a few more chapters my friends, things will get extremely hairy for dear Hailey. Everything belongs to L.J Smith and the CW, I own no one but Hailey. If I did, I could quit school and this story would probably be finished by now :P**

* * *

I sat up in bed, sipping diluted instant coffee, my mind playing over the night's events. Caroline and I were in a better place, though I don't doubt there will be more conversations once she's sobered up. I didn't know what bothered me more; the fact that she had the gall to say what she did, or that some of it actually rang true.

I filled the next few days making dinner and going out shopping with Aunt Jenna, and Elena, playing video games with Jeremy, and hanging out at the grill with Mark.

"You've been here a lot lately. Do you even work this shift?" I sat in my usual spot at the bar, watching Mark poor drinks for the regulars and even take the occasional order.

"I do now. Ever since Dan got himself fired, we've been short staff, so I got stuck with some of his shifts."

"Why did he get fired?"

"Weren't you here a few nights ago? This place was swamped with people and apparently Dan was giving out to minors," Oops. "Sheriff Forbes and a few cops showed up and arrested him and some other chick."

"Who?"

"No idea, she was probably three sheets to the wind and causing trouble." I racked my brain trying to remember anyone getting carted out that night. It must have been after I left with Caroline and Matt.

"How can you not know? You're a bartender in Mystic Falls! You put the old bitties to shame in town gossip!"

"I wasn't even here that night, remember? Besides, it can't be anyone from around here; you would have known by now if it was."

"I always miss the good stuff. Caroline was down for the count so Matt and I took her home. It must have happened minutes after we left, because we ran into Mrs. Forbes as we were walking out. Boy did we look a sight, I was slightly buzzed, and Matt was carrying Caroline who could barely see straight."

"So you two are the reason I'm working extra shifts?"

"Oh please, the way you complain about money? I did you a favor, you're welcome." I toasted my glass to him, smiling cheekily.

"I guess I should thank you, now I can save up to get out of here."

"You're actually going to do it huh?" Personally, I never saw Mark actually leaving this place. He and I always talked about it, but he never did anything about it. Mark is a big fish in a little pond. That is always how it's been ever since high school.

"I want to Hailey, real bad."

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know, anywhere. Where did you end up?"

"I sampled a bunch of different states. Louisiana, Georgia, Maryland, New York. I was in New York before I came here."

"How did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you afford it? Jumping around like that?"

"I took the bus or the train, made lots of friends, squatted on many couches, or slept in many a cheap motel. Most of the money is from my college fund."

"You're spending your college fund? What about school?" His eyes widened, an incredulous gasp escaping him.

"After everything, I really don't want to go to college. That was my…well it wasn't my dream. The way I see it, I'm putting that money to a real use. When it starts to get low, I'll go back to work. Maybe I'll get a job with Mystic Falls' historical society. They know my family real well; you know how involved I used to be." I looked up at Mark wearily, silently communicating not to pry further. Meeting my eyes, he nodded curtly and just like that, the tension was gone.

"Listen to you, if I did know any better, I'd say you were planning on sticking around." What? No. Just for a while. That's what I said. That's the plan, right? I never said how long I was staying though. I can feel my resolve crumbling with each assertion.

"It crossed my mind. I can't stay in a motel here forever right? Besides, I'm making so much progress with my family, not to mention seeing everyone again has been really great. I've really missed everyone."

"Well damn, now who is going to be my travel buddy when it's my turn?" I cracked a grin and shook my head. The idea of travelling with Mark amused me and it reminded me of my original desire to see the country. Back when it was about the experience and not escaping. To him I am living the dream; his dream more like. With each question he is dying for a taste of the freedom beyond this town.

"If you actually go through with it, then yes; I'll go with you."A gleam of excitement lit up his eyes and he extended his hand to me.

"Alright! I'm holding you to it!"

"Deal." I shook his hand.

"So what's the situation now? Are you moving in with your Aunt?"

"Maybe. I was thinking about getting a place of my own. It's still too weird to actually move back in."

"I can understand that. You're becoming so domestic I might get sick."

"Shut up! I don't know if I'll actually do it, I'm just thinking right now."

"Nothing depletes your money faster than rent, believe me."

"Are you playing devil's advocate or something?" I scrutinized him, all playfulness lost. Where did that come from? I leave, everyone gets pissed. I come back and talk about renting an apartment, and I'm being talked out of it. I give up! There is no winning.

"No, no. I'm just trying to give you perspective. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." He has a point.

"It's not set in stone or anything, I'm only thinking about it," A clip in my tone forming.

"Easy there, tiger! No need to get defensive." he laughed, clearly amused by my irritation.

"I'm not getting defensive!" It's like he's poking me with a stick.

"Right okay, temperamental then." I'm going to leap over the counter and beat him.

"Don't you have a job to do? Get me a refill of Coke."

"Yes ma'am!" He mock salutes me, grabbing my glass and winking, leaving me fuming.

"I want French fries too! With cheese!" Bastard.

* * *

"You just shot me in the face!" I screeched, my thumb furiously pressing 'X', not looking away from the screen.

"Yup."

"You're a douche! I finally got the ray gun!"

Jeremy chucked next to me, "I'm about to do it again in 3….2….1" I respawned just in time for Jer to round a corner and blow my head off.

"Instakill!" The game bellowed.

"I fucking hate you! What is wrong with you?"

"You're rusty." He stated smugly, grinning widely.

"I'm going to murder you in your sleep." I growled, sending my player into the debris of a house. This is unacceptable. Just you wait you pompous little ass, I'm going to wipe that grin off of your face.

"Now that I know you suck again, I'm setting everything on free for all."

"I'm going to kick you if you don't shut up right now." I used to be a pro at 'Call of Duty'. Jer was my only worthy opponent. He and I would sit for hours some nights just hunting each other down, encircled by bags of chips and a six pack of soda. It was our bonding time. Elena stopped playing with us because we would do to her what Jer was currently doing to me.

The area looked secure; it's time to advance my position. I can see Jeremy's blue signia up a head. Finally! I'm about to regain some pride—No!

"You whore! You dirty whore!" I wailed, watching my player drop down dead. Jeremy roared with laughter, tears in his eyes.

"You're the devil," I seethed.

"Good game, Hailey." Jer patted my back.

"Yea, right. I'm just getting warmed up."

"Whatever you say," he laughed, choosing a different battleground.

The next few games were not as intense, allowing our tempers to cool off. We talked about everything, even this girl Anna who seemed to have the hots for him.

"Go for it man, what's the hold up?" This could be good for him, after Vicki taking off; he could use a healthy relationship in his life.

"She's kind of weird."

"So are you, it's a match made in heaven." He rolled his eyes and shoved me. I hate to ruin this moment, but I really want to know if he's okay. Maybe he's not interested in Anna because he's hoping Vicki will come back. I just need to think of a tactful way to ask.

"You shouldn't get her hopes up if you're not ready though." That was good right?

"Why wouldn't I be ready?" Oh shit.

"Well, uh you know, after you're thing with Vicki?" Why'd you have to bring it up Hailey?

"Well, I don't see her anywhere, do you?" His tone wasn't bitter, or miserable, or even apathetic. It was accepting. He was really okay that she had run off and left him behind. "Vicki had to do what was right by her. We had a good time, and I'm going to miss her, but it's for the best."

"Do you really feel that way?" I'm not trying to pry, or get him to admit anything to me; it just seems odd how okay he is with all of this. If it were me, I'd be really hurt and pissed off.

Oh.

Oh shit.

"Yea, I do." He smiled a little, and it broke my heart.

Suddenly, Caroline's dig made a lot more sense. I _was_ like Vicki. I didn't take off in the middle of the night, but I never called, I left all the people I loved in the dark, never knowing if I was coming back, or if I was okay. I enveloped Jeremy in a hug.

"What is that for?"

"I'm really sorry Jer."

"For what?"

"For not calling." I still don't regret leaving, I had to leave, and dealing with it was just too much. I don't even want to think about it. But I had no right not to call, and neither does Vicki.

"I already told you it was okay. I forgive you."

"I know but, I'm still really sorry. I'm probably going to be paying for that mistake for a while. I'm just glad you and me are okay again."

"Me too, I missed this." He squeezed me tighter and let me go.

We sat in silence for a while, enjoying the camaraderie. After a while, Jeremy spoke up.

"Have you thought about moving back in here?" Oh god.

"I don't know."

"You come here all the time, why not just move back in?" I can't.

"It's complicated." All the tranquility exited out of the room, and I became severely uncomfortable.

"I just figured it would be better than spending all your money on a motel room." He's trying to be nonchalant about it, but I can tell he's a little hurt.

"You're right, it would be easier."

"But?"

"I just…I don't know, Jer."

"Have you even been in your room since you've been back?" He asked me softly.

"No," and I really don't want to.

"Jenna's in their room now. She stayed in your room while she worked on redecorating and remodeling; it looks nice."

"She sleeps in there? That doesn't bother her?"

"We only have four bedrooms, Hailey. Where was she going to sleep?"

"I don't know, in my room?"

"We left your room alone, so it would be ready when you got back." What was the harm in staying here for a few days? Other than it being severely weird. It would mean a lot to everyone, Hailey. Just for a few nights. It's just a bedroom for god sake; you slept in it for eighteen years of your life, what are a few weeks more?

"Maybe you could look into getting an apartment or something?" Jer offered.

"It's crossed my mind." Whoa, déjà vu. The idea seems sweeter every passing hour. I know I'm being vague, but I don't want to make any promises I'm not sure I can keep. If I'm going to leave again, I want to do it right this time; no hasty goodbyes and disappearing off the face of the earth.

"Nice, if you decide, we should go apartment hunting." He seems satisfied with my answer, or he's not pressing me.

"Absolutely." He smiled widely and started up a new game.

"Oh, before I forget, do you still have any stuff from when you and Mom volunteered with the historical society?" What? Why?

"I don't know, why?"

"The new history teacher, Mr. Saltzman is allowing me to do an extra credit report to boost my grade. So I chose to research our family."

"I honestly can't remember, there are probably all kinds of stuff in the attic. That's where we kept it all when we were done."

"Awesome. When I'm done, I'll have you look it over."

"Oo! Can I use red pen?" I grinned mischievously.

"Never mind, forget I asked."

"You are no fun." I huffed.

The sound of fumbling keys and the clicking of the lock announced Aunt Jenna's arrival.

"No its cool, just having trouble opening the door, don't all help at once." She mocked, pushing the door open with her foot, balancing 5 bags of groceries whose contents looked ready to spill. "Oh good, you two are here, wanna help with dinner?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope, got homework." Jeremy said, and headed upstairs.

"Sure, I'll help because I'm a GOOD PERSON!" I yelled up to Jeremy

"Brown noser!" He yelled back, before heading into the attic.

Dinner prep was fairly easy, leaving us plenty of time to sit around and have girl talk. I brewed a pot of coffee, the conversation light and simple.

"Hey, Aunt Jenna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I perched on the counter, nursing my cup. A thought had been plaguing me for a while, one I knew she could answer.

"Would you have come back to Mystic Falls if you didn't need to look after Elena and Jer?"

Jenna choked on her drink, spitting it back into her mug. "Can I ask what brought this on?"

"Curiosity." She quirked an eyebrow, not believing my answer, but not questioning me; I'm pretty sure she knows why.

"I don't know, eventually I'm sure. I really enjoyed the 'free-bird' independent life. It suited me. Coming back is definitely an adjustment. I've been back almost a year and I'm still getting used to being here; trying to be a guardian." She emphasized trying, and I smiled at her. Aunt Jenna was always the "cool" Aunt. She was only seven or so years older than me. I always saw her as more of a friend than an authority figure.

"Don't you feel, I don't know, trapped?"

"What do you mean trapped?"

"Moving back here, in this house? In this town? Once you settled back here did you feel your independence and freedom flutter away?" The words poured out of me like vomit, I can feel my voice picking up tempo, the urgency of my plight filling in the gap with my name where Jenna's was. I feel like I'm fifteen again, crushing on Mark and asking Jenna all kinds of questions about Logan Fell in hopes of getting some insight.

"Honestly?" I nodded in reply. "No." Perking up, I urged her to continue.

"Don't get me wrong, was I ready for it? Hell no, I was scared shitless. I know how to be a teenager, not how to raise one, let alone two." I smiled widely at that. "Once I got here, it was like a tug, pulling me back here, and as soon as I settled in, I knew I was supposed to be here I'm still independent, just a different type. Does that make any sense?"

Realization washed over me like a bucket of cold water. I had spent two weeks lamenting and fighting over this idea, which brought me both comfort and dread.

"Do you really feel that way, or are you just trying to convince me to stay?"

"Wait, you're staying?" Excitement and hope lit up her eyes. This 'pull' she described was the same one which dragged me back here. Mystic Falls has me by a string; and I realize now that fighting is useless. It's time to see what fate has in store for me.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

**Author's Note: How was it? I felt this was a good place to end this chapter. A little boring maybe (I hope not), but this chapter is going to be the foundation for the rest of the chapters to come. Please let me know what you think! I'd love to know. I promise things will pick up very soon. **


	9. Making Roots

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this chapter was a doozy, let me tell you. I've taken some liberties with the plot, mainly I couldn't remember Damon's big reveal, so I reworked it to fit my story better. I don't think it's too off, but if something seems a little off, I took a few liberties, mainly because my memory is failing me, and I don't have time to go back and rewatch several episodes to track down specific details. I tried, and that led to a month long wait on your end so I figured I'd cut the crap and just do the best I could. I'm pretty satisfied with the way it turned out. Thanks for all who reviewed, it really helped me get this chapter finished, knowing that people actually care and read this. As always, I own absolutely nothing, but Hailey and Mark. **

* * *

"What about this one?" I asked standing in the middle of an empty one bedroom apartment.

"You can do better."

Damon and I have been checking out different prospects around town for the past two hours. Granted, none of them were ideal, but I am attempting to check them out, unlike Mr. Glance and Go over here.

"But—hey! Where are you going?" I sighed dashing out after him. "You've got to stop doing that! You were in there less than five minutes, how do you even know it's not that good?"

"Well for one, that bedroom is a closet; two, did you see the size of that bed? I need at least a full size to rock your world." He shot me his panty dropping smirk and waggled his eye brows before starting up the car. I scoffed and climbed in, pretending that I wasn't fantasizing about us romping around on a full size bed.

"We're shopping for my new home, not your sexual playground."

"Who said it couldn't be both." Did he really just say that? Oh Lord, be cool.

"You're incorrigible."

"Oh please, this is why asked me to come."

"I asked you because Jer is in school right now, and you have a car."

"Speaking of; is everything all 'quiet on the western front'?"

"He and I are great actually, we're back to being like we used to. "

"That didn't take long."

"No, he just sort of woke up one day and stopped being mad. It was a little sudden, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm just happy we're okay again."

"So if it's all rainbows and sunshine in the Gilbert house, why are you getting your own place?" Not one to beat around the bush I see.

"I'm turning twenty and want my space?"

"Fair enough," This is why I like Damon, no pressure, no fishing for deep seeded issues. He just lets it be.

"Speaking of," I replied mockingly causing him quirk an eyebrow in my direction, "are you still living with your brother?" Part of me hoped his time with Stefan had persuaded him to remain here as well. I've grown so used to seeing him; I forget he is just passing through. It's weird to think a few weeks ago, that was my intention too.

"For now; I have some research I've been looking into about the town. After that I'll probably split." I can't help the sinking feeling in my gut.

"Why?" Don't sound too disappointed.

"I'll have what I came here for." He stated matter-of-factly, not leaving much room for continuation.

"Does Caroline know you plan on taking off?"

"Who?" He glanced at me smirking.

"So it was a mature break-up. Good to know." I rolled my eyes.

We pulled up in front of the next apartment just as my phone lit up. I got out of the car, making my way inside.

"What's up?"

"Have you seen Jeremy?"

"No, I haven't. He's probably at the library or something, working on his history project."

"Do you remember what he was working on?" Elena pressed.

"Something to do with the Founders and our family; he uncovered a journal of our ancestor Jonathan Gilbert he's basing it on. It's kind of cool; I've been helping him with it."

"Do you know if he has it on him?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I was just wondering. Thanks Hailey."

"Uh…okay, bye." Weird.

"Everything, okay?" Damon asked.

"Yea, Elena's just being weird; wanted to know if Jer has our ancestor's journal."

"Does he?"

"I don't know, probably. He's really throwing himself into this assignment, so I'm assuming he does. I don't know why she cares though."

"She must need it for something." He offered. Why though? It's been in the attic for a long time now; I didn't even remember having it to be honest.

"The historical society must be breathing down her neck what with Founder's Day coming up soon. Part of me misses that, and the majority is so glad that isn't my problem anymore."

Taking in my surroundings, I saw not an apartment complex, but a small two story rental home. Looking at Damon suspiciously, I made my way towards it. He merely shrugged and ushered me forward.

"I didn't know about this place."

"I noticed it a few days ago. It seems more your speed."

The inside was pretty basic, containing a kitchen and living room downstairs, a bathroom and two bedrooms upstairs. Honestly, it is perfect. Damon really hit the nail on the head. I can picture a cozy living space by myself and a room for Jeremy and Elena or whoever decided to drop by for the night. I paced the bare living space, imagining its potential. If rent got too much, I could always get a roommate.

"What do you think?" I stopped in front of Damon, waiting for his opinion.

"It's definitely not a closet."

"I guess it's settled then." A warm feeling spread through me. This is it; there is no turning back now.

* * *

"Well that was easy enough; the landlady said I could come by at the end of the week and sign the lease. Turns out, she was a friend of my mother's so we were able to work out a reasonable rate. I only have to pay 250 a month instead of 400."

"You're welcome." Damon replied smugly.

"For what?"

"For coming along; without me you would never have found this place."

"You're right," I conceded. "I really owe you; Jer and I have been looking for days, and were coming up short. A few hours out with you, and I find my dream home. "

"What can I say; I have got an eye for them. I've helped most of my friends find places."

"Too bad I can't help you find one. I wouldn't mind seeing what type of eclectic tastes Damon Salvatore has." I swear I'm not flirting…much. I genuinely want to know, Damon seems to know so much about me, but I feel like I don't know that much about him.

"If you wanted to be in my bedroom that badly Hailey; you could have just said so."

"Everything is a sex joke with you isn't it? Is this what being friends with you is like?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't have many."

"I can't imagine why." I fired back, playfully. No, but really I like this flirty Damon. Besides my ego being the size of a balloon right now, this companionship is something I've missed since being on the road. The more time I spend with Damon, more similarities between us begin to surface. I just really wish he wasn't going. I can really see us becoming close friends. There has to be something wrong if everyone else he comes in contact with have a problem with him. He was right though, I couldn't think of one person in this town who genuinely liked Damon. Overall he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy, at least not around me. Sure he can be a sarcastic dick, but I don't get mad, I just give it back to him. There has to be a reason why everyone who comes in contact with him dislikes him so much. Maybe I haven't seen the complete dick side of Damon.

"Where are we going?"

"To check out my 'eclectic' tastes; I have to make a pit stop anyways and grab a few things from home."

* * *

"_This_ is where you live?" I never actually been by the Salvatore Boarding House, I only heard about it in passing. Zach Salvatore kept to himself mainly, so I never really made the connection. Wow, this place is huge; you could fit three families in here easily. Stop gawking, it's a house. Close your mouth! Ugh, I just want to live here forever.

"Like it?"

"It's okay, I guess." Shrugging, I follow him inside. Oh dear sweet Mother of Mary.

"Don't drool on my carpet."

"You must have a really good reason for wanting to leave this place."

"I do. Plus, this is more Stefan's pad, I'm just crashing here; not really my style."

"Yea, looks like a real hell hole."

"I'll be right back, I have to grab a few things. " This is literally the biggest foyer? Living room? Whatever it's huge. Look at this fire place—ah ha! Liquor stand. "Of course drink my bourbon, because I'm totally the sharing type."

"I'm going to take that as a hospitable offer." I grinned cheekily before taking a small swig. "Wow, that's disgusting. Mind if I use your bathroom?"

"You'll ask to use my bathroom, but not to drink my alcohol. That makes sense. Upstairs, down the hall on the right."

"Gracias," I replied, bowing before running up the stairs. There are so many rooms up here; I can't believe only three people live here. A few doors are open; a quick glance isn't as intrusive as going inside right? Right.

"Hailey, what are you doing here?"

"Jesus, Stefan! Damon and I were apartment hunting for me, and he had to stop and get a few things. I'm looking for the bathroom, but thanks to you, I almost didn't need to."

"Sorry about that, it's that one right there."

"Thanks a lot."I watched him walk back into what I can only assume is his room, before closing the door behind me.

"Hey Stefan, did you and Elena want to meet up at the Grill later?" I walked into his room, but he wasn't there. Turning to leave, lying on the dresser near the door, is an old black and white photo of Elena, looking extremely dignified and in founder's day garb. Wow that's authentic looking. It almost looks straight out of history. I reached down to inspect it, feeling the condition of the print. The historian in me is fascinated by the quality of the photo. I know I shouldn't be touching someone else's stuff, but I can't help it. I'm far too intrigued to care. That's definitely Elena, but it's too fragile to be new. Maybe there is a date on the back. Damon and Stefan's voices shake me out of my investigation. You've been gone way too long, don't let them catch you snooping around in their bedrooms, they're going to think your creepy. Placing the photo carefully the way I found it, as to not raise suspicion, I made my way back down the stairs. They sound like they're arguing again. Awkward; well I guess if I make my way down as quietly as possible, they won't even notice.

"I'm not the one dating her spitting image, brother."

"They are completely different people, Damon. Elena is caring and compassionate, and selfless." Aw, that's sweet, go Stefan. No wait, talk louder! How can I eavesdrop if you aren't talking loud enough?

"You don't have to worry about that, I actually like her. She's the least irritating person I've met in this town. She's good company, I talk to her and I don't want to rip her head off." Damon responded. I grinned slightly, shaking my head.

"What did you come here for, Damon? To torture me? Well you put in your time, so just leave."

"Don't flatter yourself brother, that's not the reason I'm here. I'll be out of your hair in a few weeks; as soon as I get back Katherine." Katherine. I should have known. He's here to track down an old girlfriend. Well, you knew from the get-go Hailey, a player plays. He's only teasing and flirting while he waits for Katherine to take him back. Knowing didn't stop the slight twinge I felt in my chest as I made my way down the stairs, interrupting their conversation.

"Did you get everything? I want to stop by the house and tell Jeremy about the place. Thanks again for helping me by the way. You should see it Stefan, its banging. You and Elena will have to stop by after I move in."

"Yea, definitely, that sounds great."

"Ready?" I asked Damon pointedly, nodding towards the door. Walking ahead, I flung the door open to see Elena ready to knock. She's shocked to see me.

"Good timing, he could use some 'girlfriend-time' come by The Grill later, I want to tell you about the place I found."

"Sounds good, I'll see you later." She replied before glancing at Damon and sliding past us inside.

"This is worse than when she dated Matt, except I wasn't at their house right before they were going to go bone." I shuddered, gagging slightly, causing Damon to laugh.

"If you're jealous, we can always break in your new bed." I suggested, winking at me.

"I just said that my sister and your brother are about to go bone and that makes you want to jump mine?"

"Ah, why do you have to put it like that? Never mind, I'm taking you home. Go hang out with your idiot brother. "

Just ask him. You know you want to. You can only ignore so many propositions from this man before you actually do the stupid thing and give in. I've had flings before, but I have this gut feeling that Damon is one that I won't be satisfied with just once.

"So Katherine, huh?" Smooth.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked his eyes boring into me. I looked over, lost in his baby blues. They were absolutely mesmerizing, the more I stared; an overwhelming feeling overtook me to tell him the truth.

"Only parts, nothing major. Glad to know I'm so entertaining to be around, when you aren't trying to get your ex back."

Satisfied with my answer, he looked away. Wow, that was intense. I didn't mean to say all of that.

"Anyway, this is me, thanks again. I'm actually looking forward to moving in. You'll have to stop by and see how the place looks if you're still in the neighborhood." That's better Hailey, much less clingy sounding.

"I'm going to be out of town for a bit, but I will when I get back. That is unless you want to join me?"

"Where are you going?"

"Georgia."

"Pass, a few hours with you is enough, let alone a few days. Besides, I have to sign a lease remember?"

"Shame, wouldn't mind seeing the drifter side of you."

"Another time, perhaps."

"See you later, Gilbert." He winked and drove off. God, he's a pig. I miss him already.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I dropped some major plot clues, and now is where the real fun starts. Get ready folks, Hailey's smooth sailing is about to end. Please read and review, I'm working on the next chapter now, so I will post it if I get three more reviews. Let me know what you think, what you like/don't like. I really like to know what you guys are thinking!**


	10. Should Have Gone to Georgia

**Author's Note: Okay, so I lied about waiting for your responses, but I promised a more exciting chapter, and I intend to deliver. I also managed to write it and post it within a week of the last chapter. That's a new record! I would like to take this time to thank all of you who reviewed, follow or favorited this story. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. To my ghost readers, thank you all for checking this out, and I hope you are enjoying it too. As always, I own nothing. **

* * *

"Elena?"

"Did you know you're the first person who wasn't Stefan to call? You should warn her how clingy he is."

"Damon? What the hell is going on, where is Elena?"

"She's fine we're road tripping."

"You took her to Georgia!"

"Hey, don't get mad, I asked you first."

"What! Do you have any idea what's going on? My sister's car is upside down in the middle of the fucking road. Stefan came over today wondering where she is, Jenna is going nuts right now, tell me you see how wrong this picture is."

"She's fine; I found her climbing out of her car. I checked her over, she was fine."

"So you take off and leave her car in the middle of the road without telling anyone? Let me talk to her."

"Can't she's sleeping; I'll let her know you called, though."

"Damon, don't be a dick! Just turn around and bring my sister home. Jenna's going to kill you guys! Wake her the fuck up and let me talk to her."

"Kind of hard, we're already in Tennessee. It's not like I kidnapped her, she chose to come. Didn't want to talk about it, so I don't know all the gory details, probably has something to do with Stefan. A couple's first fight is usually the nastiest. Can't say I blame her, he gets on my nerves and I'm just his brother."

I sighed loudly, forcing myself to calm down. I told Jenna I would take care of it, at she's safe. Thanks to Damon. No matter how mad I was at the moment, there was that shred of light. Damon saved our ass, again. Still doesn't excuse not telling us what happened. For all we knew, she was kidnapped or dead. Who abandons an overturned vehicle in the middle of the road? For god sake, none of this is making any sense.

"I promise she's fine," He assured softly. "We're only going to be a day anyway. She and Stefan had a fight; she crashed her car and didn't want to go back so she's with me." He makes it seem so nonchalant. Oh yes, her car is flipped over, and everyone thought she went missing, but she's with me. No big deal.

"You'll be back tomorrow."

"Around then, yea."

"That wasn't a question."

"See how much easier this would have been if you just came with?" God I want to punch him in the mouth.

"Tell her to call me when she wakes up." I slammed the phone shut. Fuck, Jenna's going to be pissed.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" Mark asked, pushing half of his lunch in front of me. I needed someone to talk to, so Mark offered to meet up for lunch. He eats, I rant. A fair trade I believe.

"Nothing, what am I going to do? Hop on a bus and force her to explain herself while dragging her back by her hair?" I ripped into the other half of his cheese steak, attempting to rap my head around the current shit storm I was weathering. What happened to this place? It used to be so calm.

"What did Jenna say?"

"Pretty much the same as me, a little worse since she's supposed to be a guardian. How do you explain to the police that your niece is fine, she just abandoned her car and hopped a ride to Georgia, but don't worry, she'll be back soon." I rolled my eyes, tearing savagely into the sandwich, completely distraught.

"Don't you think it's a little strange? Since when does Elena do anything like that?"

"Never! Nothing to this extent anyway. She towed the line growing up. The worst thing we ever did was party."

"Do you think maybe Damon isn't telling you the full story?" I really don't want to believe that. Damon may be a dick, but he's not a complete bastard. He just doesn't seem like the type. I know I haven't known him long, but I feel like I can trust him. I'll admit, none of this looks good, but I feel it in my gut that I'm right. They will be back tomorrow.

"We'll find out tomorrow." I replied, dropping the subject, resigning myself to be calm about all of this. You better have a good reason for not calling, Elena.

"You have to stop worrying." Jeremy said, not even looking up from his sketchbook.

"I'm not."

"What are you doing then?"

"Reading."

"You haven't turned the page in fifteen minutes."

"This is a really intense page; I want to absorb every detail."

"She's going to call; it's only been a few hours. Jenna's not worried."

"Jenna's biding her time and is going to rip her a new asshole as soon as she gets home. What the hell is wrong with everyone in this town? Did they stop taking their fucking common sense pills?" I'm really still hung up on the car. I can't rap my brain around that. You get into an accident and then abandon your car? Then on top of that you decide, 'screw dealing with all of this, I'm just going to road trip my feelings away and not tell anyone I'm okay.'

"Let's get a pizza." I can't do anything, but stare incredulously. You know what, you're right. Forget it. Do what Jenna's doing. Bide your time, don't fret until you have to. This is why I love my sixteen year old brother; fuck this let's eat pizza.

"You order, I'll start the Xbox."

Twenty minutes later found us channeling our inner rage and anxiety into blasting each other's heads off. That's when the phone rang.

"PAUSE!" I screeched, flailing over, reaching for my phone on the table. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Well, it's about damn well time. Do you have any idea how worried we are?"

"Damon told you I was fine."

"I want to hear it out of your mouth, not just his. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I don't know, I'm fine though; I should have called, I'm sorry." I sighed in defeat. She sounds like she's been through a lot.

"Care to explain why your car was upside in the middle of the road and your boyfriend came by looking guilty?"

"It's a really long story." The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of our pizza. Crossing to the door, I flung it open, smiling at the delivery guy.

"Hi there, come on in, you can set it down right there on the table, my brother's grabbing the money. Hey, Jer! Pizza guy's here!" I walked back into the living room, waiting for Jer to be done.

"Give me the abridged version."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Ordering pizza, now come on, what happened between you and Stefan? Damon said there's trouble in the love nest?"

"We had a bad fight, it turns out I look like one of his exes and that's the reason why he's with me."

"Ew, freak."

"I didn't give him a chance to explain, I just took off. I was going pretty fast and wasn't paying attention and I, almost hit someone so I jerked the car and slammed on the breaks. I'm fine though. Damon was going to take me home, but I wanted to go with him. I was too freaked out by everything to just go home. I didn't want to deal with Stefan, or a bunch of questions. I'm sorry I worried you guys." Relief washed over me. I didn't have to doubt Damon, or his motives. He was just doing what she asked. I can feel a sliver of empathy sparking at her words. I know what it feels like to get up and run from your problems. But I'm not seventeen. I don't have school to worry about. I didn't leave my car abandoned on the road, my god, who does that? I just can't get over it. That makes no sense.

"You're coming back tomorrow?

"Yea, we're leaving in the morning. How pissed is Jenna?"

"Did you call her yet?"

"Yes, just to let her know I'm fine. It was a little late for her liking, but I called."

"Pretty pissed, but at least you didn't wait a whole day to call her. Don't be surprised if she rips you a new one." At least she called Jenna. She's not a _complete _idiot then.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then, tell Damon I said thanks."

"I will, see you tomorrow."

The next morning found me snoring lightly on the living room couch, waking up to Jenna pacing through the house.

"She'll be back soon. Stop pacing, I'm trying to sleep."

"Don't even start; you were right there with me, doing the same thing all day yesterday."

"Talk to Jer, he's quite the voice of reason anymore."

"This is the most irresponsible thing she's ever done—"

Groaning, I pinned my head beneath my pillow. "So ground her. Chew her out. But don't let yourself freak out until she gets here." I rolled back over, falling back to sleep instantly.

The humming of an engine lulled me out of sleep, causing me to sit up groggily. Two hours had gone by; I guess I should probably wake up. Stretching, I padded towards the window, sure enough, both 'Tweedle-Dee' and 'Tweedle-Dumbass' climbed out of the car. Neither looked scathed in anyway, so that's good. Damon's glance met mine, and I gave him a small smile and wave in return; his lip quirked up in a quick smile before focusing on Elena once more.

"They're back!" I called, and was met with the angry tromping of Jenna's heels.

Damon's face twitched, looking up at the window at me, before stepping back slightly just as Jenna opened the door. Did he hear me? I couldn't have been that loud. With another glance up at the window, Damon climbed into his car, driving off. Sighing, I followed Elena and Jenna into the kitchen. I was really hoping to at least get a cup of coffee before all of this bullshit commenced.

* * *

"Aren't you grounded?" I asked Elena slipping on my coat, following her out to Stefan's car.

"I talked Jenna into one night so Stefan and I can sort some things out. I think she knows this is going to be more painful than fun."

"That's if you two don't make up after." I smirked, wagging my eyebrows at her.

"Shut up."

"That's why you're going to his house instead."

"You can walk to the Grill."

"Just be careful, don't make me an Aunt."

"Hailey!" Elena warned futilely, her blush killing anything intimidating about her.

"What! I know you guys have this down to a science at this point, but makeup sex is a totally different ball game. Passion and common sense don't inhabit the same sphere."

"Feel free to shut up at any time now." She growled, climbing into the passenger seat.

I followed suit, laughing wickedly.

"I swear to god, Mark, this town is a living, breathing 'Degrassi" episode anymore. Apparently Stefan has a fetish for brunettes with brown eyes, so he and Elena are talking it out after having a complete meltdown. That's why she skipped town can you believe that?"

"You look like you need a drink." Mark grinned.

"Don't tease me, like that." That shit's not cute; don't say that if I can't have any. Not cool bro.

Mark dipped a glass down, pouring an invisible bottle and coke into my glass.

"If anyone asks you, that's coke."

"Bless you, sweet Prince." I tried very hard not to make a big deal out of a glass of 'Coke' but I couldn't help it. I was handling the Hope Diamond as far as anyone was concerned. I'm not an alcoholic, but I love the taste a good mixed drink. Not to mention I'm only turning twenty in the next few months, waiting for the occasional party to drink sucks. Besides, up until now, Mark never bent any rules like that. I think I finally broke him. He blew me a kiss, before taking care of his other customers; cheeky thing that one.

I stayed until midnight, the bar had died down considerably due to it being Wednesday, so Mark was able drove me home.

"So you moved back in with Jenna."

"For now, until I can move into my apartment. I have to wait another week or so for the papers to be drawn."

"I bet you're excited, call me if you need help moving, okay?"

"Yeah, absolutely! I can't wait honestly. I never thought I would be this excited about my own apartment."

"There's a first time for everything."

"You said it, brother. Thanks a lot for the ride, I would call Elena, but I doubt she's available."

"No problem, I don't mind. It's not exactly out of the way; I'm just a few blocks down the road." Mark stalled long enough for me to hop out, slamming the door and patting the trunk, he revved off and down the street. The only lights on in the house were in the living room; looks like it's just me tonight. A small note is taped to the microwave: "Needed a drink. Damn Loan Fell. Jeremy's out with a girl, you're on your own tonight. Xx Jenna"

Poor Jenna, Logan's been standing her up for years, for some unknown reason, she keeps running back to him; tool bag. I love how excited she is that Jeremy finally decided to go out with this chick. It took the both of us nagging him to finally consider it. It's twelve thirty now, so it must be going well. The sound of footsteps echo from upstairs, causing me to jump slightly; I guess Jer's home.

"Hey, Jer? How did you're date with Anna go?" No one answered.

"Jer?" I yelled louder, climbing the stairs.

Climbing up the stairs, I check Jeremy's room, expecting him to be there, but the room was empty.

"Don't be an asshole, you're creeping me out." I pull my phone out, heading down the stairs.

"Hello?" Damon answered, sounding preoccupied.

"I need you to come get me, now. I heard something in my house and now I'm freaked out. I thought it was Jer, but he's not—" I let a piercing scream, dropping my phone on the ground. In front of me stood a man, his gaze was almost feral. I willed myself to move, but I couldn't get my brain to work. Run! Dammit! Run! Oh my god! I flew down the stairs toward the door, but he was in front of me before I could blink. I couldn't think, I was shrieking, desperately trying to outrun him. Get to the door. Get to the door. For god sakes how is he everywhere?! Get to the fucking door!

I reached for the knob about to turn it before an arm snaked around my middle and with inhuman strength snatched me away and threw me into the middle of the foyer room floor. I slammed into the floor with a thud, cracking my head. The wind knocked out of me, and my screams abruptly stopped. Oh my god, I'm going to die. He was down on top of me at inhuman speed; I don't think I even saw him move. His face was centimeters from mine as his face distorted; his eyes turning black and surrounded by pulsing veins. His canine's elongated and he grinned at me before tearing into my neck. Choking out a scream, I felt my blood gush from my neck as he sucked it out of me. I can't think. I can't breathe. I struggled against his crushing weight, screaming.

Seconds later, my attacker was ripped from my neck and thrown across the room. With a burst of speed as quick as him, I barely caught a glimpse of the jet black hair chasing my assailant. Running up the stairs, I found none other than Damon Salvatore standing in the middle of my sister's bedroom, feral eyes matching my attackers, staring out a gaping window. I stood for a moment, breathing heavily. What just happened? Who was he? How did he get in here? How did Damon get here so quickly? My neck, he—"It was as if a fuse switched in my brain. My breath hitched in my throat, as I slowly reached up to touch my neck, pulling it away to have it covered in blood; my blood. Oh my god. Damon moving forward toward me caused me to snap into action. I bolted down the hall, barricading myself inside the bathroom. Sobs escaped me as Damon banged on the door, calling my name. I backed into a corner, clutching my neck, panic overtaking me.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think? I really built up to this point with chapter upon chapter of plot build up and character development so that this particular scene would be as powerful as it was on the show, except from the point of view of ignorant Hailey, who isn't so ignorant anymore. Please let me know what you thought in a review. What did you like? What didn't you like? Was it exciting enough? I want to know! Thank you so much! **


	11. I Know Everything

**Author's Note: I am on a roll with getting these chapters done. I mean, it definitely helped that I already had half of this written a while ago, but still. Some sections of dialogue is taken directly from the show, mainly towards the end. You'll recognize it when you see it. I really liked how this chapter turned out, and I really couldn't wait to share it with you guys. I hope you like it as much as I do. Thank you all who reviewed, I'm glad you are happy with the way things are going. I promise, now that the ball is rolling, its just going to keep going, action wise. I don't own the sections of dialogue that are straight from the show, nor do I own any of the characters, except for Hailey. **

* * *

I can't believe it. I feel like my world is caving in. I sit in bathroom in the far corner, arms wrapped around myself. I can't even convince myself this is a bad dream or a horribly realistic nightmare. His eyes, his...fangs. Oh god, oh god. Oh my god.

"Hailey! Please open the door." Elena's muffled pleas and desperate knocks rattled the door frame. I can't think. I can't move. I can feel the blood on my neck trickling down. I reach up again, feeling the warm wetness pouring out of me. Oh my god. My ragged breath grows louder, but it's deaf to my ears. I can feel my chest heaving.

"I'll do it."

"No Damon, she's already freaking out! You can't just bust the door down!"

Oh my god, Damon!

"Elena, I can smell it, she's going to lose a lot of blood if we don't get in there."

"Hailey please let me in."

Before I knew it, the door burst open startling me.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed frantically clutching my wound. Elena pushed Damon out of the way and kneeled in front of me.

"Hailey-"

"Get away from me!"

"Hailey, you're bleeding, let me help you."

"Oh god!" I screamed over and over again.

I was paralyzed with fear, unable to do anything except rock back and forth.

"Damon she's in shock." Elena called over her shoulder.

"What exactly do you want me to do, Elena?" Damon asked annoyed. He stood in the corner eyes fixated on me.

"Sh! Hailey, everything's going to be okay." Her hand reached out to move my hand and assess the damage.\par

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked. This is too much.

"Hailey, Damon and I want to help you. You're bleeding." Elena replied trying to reason with me.

"He's one of them!" I cried out, tears falling uncontrollably as my body continued to shake. "Oh god, oh god!"

"He's not going to hurt you. Please let him help you Hailey. Everything is going to be alright." Elena grabbed my face gently, begging me to calm down.

This is real. All of it. This is a living nightmare. I was attacked by a vampire. Damon is one, is Stefan one too? He has to be! Elena is dating a vampire! Oh god! I was almost killed tonight. It would have killed me! If Damon hadn't-Damon saved my life. My breathing began to slow to a more controlled level. Elena slowly touched my knee, testing to see my reaction. I didn't react. I sat there staring at the wall mulling over my recent discovery.

"Hailey?" Elena whispered trying to attract my attention.

"I was attacked by a vampire." I said quietly and evenly. It wasn't a question. Elena sat there unsure of what to say. I finally turned my head to look at her.

"Yes."

"You killed him." I looked at Damon now who stood on the other side of the room gauging my reaction. His eyes held no emotion as he watched me. His eyes were like ice.

"Yep," he answered matter-of-factly. Elena shot him a look to which he merely shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, no I didn't, but I will when I find him." He relented. My eyes bore into his.

"Thank you." He nodded his head and walked out the door. I let Elena clean my wound and patch me up. I couldn't move my legs, or my body for that matter. She ran back and forth from the sink, cleaning up my wound and bandaging it. We sat in silence, allowing me to digest everything. Finally, after taping the gauze to my neck, she spoke.

"I know you've been through a lot. There is a lot you need to be filled in about."

"You're not kidding."

"I have to ask you not to tell anyone though. No one can know about this. Please Hailey, I'm begging you."

"How many are there."

"Hailey please—"

"How many are there, Elena?"

"We don't know for sure. He attacked you to get to me. I am so sorry Hailey." She looks so upset.

"How long have you known?"

"For a while now; I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you would get hurt."

"Right, my ignorance really kept me safe, Elena." I snapped, rubbing my temples. It all made sense: Elena's broodiness, Damon being able to show up out of thin air, cryptic answers and secretive behavior, people disappearing...

"Vicki Donavan—"

"Was a vampire. She lost control so—"

"She was attacked to?"

"Yes." Oh god.

"Am I going to turn to?"

"No—"

"That thing _bit_ me Elena!"

"Oh please, that's that Twilight bullshit! If people turned every time we fed from them—"

"Not helping Damon!" Elena yelled.

"Sorry, but come on! You're fine! The bleeding has practically stopped; you're going to be fine."

"Hailey, you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone." I didn't respond.

"If she doesn't, I'll make her forget, "Damon threatened. "I am too close now to have the Council on my back."

"You can make me forget?"

"That's right sweetheart, this won't even be a nightmare. It will *poof* like it never even happened. You'll continue on oblivious once again."

"Damon, I don't think that's such—"

"Do it."

"What?"

"Please, this is too much to take in, I just, I don't want to know." How do you live like this? Always wondering who is a vampire and who isn't? Who is going to drain you dry in an instant?

"Hailey, messing with your memory isn't good. Caroline—"

"Caroline knows?!"

"She did and we made her forget and I hate knowing that her memories don't completely add up and she doesn't know why."

"What did you do to her?" I glared at Damon who merely smirked back.

"Nothing she didn't let me do." So this is the Damon everyone warned me about. This is the side of Damon that he kept dormant when I was around; an uncaring, insensitive prick. I almost died, and he's acting like it's an inconvenience to be here. A knot unclenched in my stomach when I looked up at him. That wasn't all that Damon was, it couldn't have all been an act. He helped me find a place to live, he saved my life. He had so many chances to kill me, but he didn't. He came here seconds after I called and saved my life.

"You've had all those opportunities, and yet you did nothing. Why?" I asked carefully.

"I have many reasons. Since you won't remember, there is no point in telling you."

I couldn't shake the feeling I was making a terrible mistake. The pit of my stomach tightened the knot reforming. This was for the best. I didn't have to worry anymore. Everything was going to be okay. But what if it happens again? Damon kneeled in front of me placing his thumbs on my temples, his face inches from mine. His blue eyes bore deep into mine. I noticed Elena leave out of the corner of my eye while the same thought kept playing over and over again in my mind.

What if it happens again?

"Wait!"

"What?" Damon looked at me, his face relaxing slightly.

"What happens if I get attacked again?"

"Hope I'm around to save your ass again." Damon smirked.

"Who else knows?"

"Too many if you ask me."

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." Damon shot me a skeptical look. "Please! I scream vampire and they'll put me in a psyche ward."

"True."

I reached up and touched his hand that was still cupping my face. "You don't feel that cold."

"Well, there is blood in me, it's just not mine." He flashed me a toothy smile.

"Right," I was terrified, and but Damon eased some of the terror and uneasiness.

"Why did you save me?" His eyes flickered, and I could see a flash of emotions before they were quickly masked again.

"Because, your death would have been majorly inconvenient."

"To your plan?"

"Something like that."

"Gotcha, sorry to throw a wrench in your master scheme," I sarcastically replied.

"And you're back, great. Well since my job here is done, I'm sure Elena will want to share all the gory details with you." He stood up, making his way to the door. I touched the bandage on my neck and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I sat in my newly furnished apartment setting up my VCR and DVD player. I feel…domestic. My own house, cable box bills arriving in the mail; I just didn't expect to be living this kind of life so soon. Then again, I didn't expect to be back in Mystic Falls or my every day posse to include witches and vampires. Elena and I talked all night into the morning, she told me about Jeremy being blissfully unaware because Damon spared him from having a complete mental breakdown. She told me about Bonnie, and her mother. That part was probably more shocking than Bonnie being a witch. Somehow, by the end of our talk, I became oddly comfortable with my new found knowledge. If I had to be honest, I'm glad I didn't agree to have my memories erased. There is no way that it was a fluke coming back when I did. I was meant to be here, I had something to do with all this insanity. The next few days continued on normally. Mark, Jeremy and I spent them shopping for furniture, since I would be officially move into my place by the end of the week. Wires and instructions encircled me and my new entertainment center.

"Having problems?"

"Nope," I ignored the voice I had come to know so well as he watched me from outside the window. I crawled under the TV, attempting to plug into the back and the wall. A spark shot out from the outlet and a shriek escaped my lips.

"Invite me in."

"Why?"

"To keep you from burning your house down."

"You helped me pick this place out! You were standing in here a week ago!"

"That was before anyone owned this place. Now you do and you never invited me in."

"Oh gee, I guess I didn't. Come in Mr. Salvatore." I winked, as he rushed to the front door and opened it. The screen door slammed shut with a thud startling me.

"Out of the way," he nudged me aside and went to work plugging everything in and setting things in their place.

"You really know your way around this stuff." I mumbled both impressed and annoyed I couldn't get it to work myself.

"I should be I was around when it was invented."

"Right, forgot, you're old as shit."

"I'm the hottest old guy you've ever met."

"True. I've never seen you naked, for all I know you could have a Dorian Gray face, but a saggy body."

"Care to find out?"

"And ruin the illusion? Nah, I'll pass." I flopped down on my couch, enjoying the view. I seriously doubt there was anything saggy about Damon.

"Big plans tonight?" Damon asked plugging in the cable box.

"Nah thought I'd set up everything and have a movie night."

"What are we watching?"

"Who said you were joining me?" I smirked stretching out across my couch. My couch! Ugh, it is so weird to say.

"You love my company, who are you kidding." True, I do.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I giggled slightly when he plopped down on the sofa, throwing my legs over his lap.

"So, what are we watching?"

"I don't know something on VHS."

"I can't believe you still have these. You need a serious upgrade, woman."

"Hey! Don't hate on my VHS' they are amazing."

"They're ancient!"

"I like ancient!"

"Thanks babe," Damon grinned, winking at me. Wow I walked right into that one. I scoffed, snuggling deeper into the sofa. I keep expecting Jeremy to wander downstairs and mutter about us being gross.

"What the—these are all Disney movies! No way. You better have something else in here, it will be a cold day in hell before I willingly sit through, 'Beauty and the Beast' and…'the Aristocats'." He sneered, picking up each case. "Aha! 'Pulp Fiction'." I rolled my eyes, before taking it from him, and popping it into the VCR; settling back into my spot, legs strewn over Damon.

"So what really brings you here?" As nice as this was, I doubt Damon just stopped by to watch a movie with me.

"We're tracking down the vampire that attacked you and Elena, and we think that we can draw him out." I stiffened. I can only assume where this is going.

"Continue."

"You and I are going to 'chaperone' the fifty's school dance tomorrow. If both of you are there, he would be able to resist coming after one of you."

"Did you figure out how he even got in?" I asked, quietly.

"He posed as a pizza man and one of you must have let him in." Oh my god. Well, welcome to the paranoid side of knowing, I'll never invite anyone in again, or order pizza again. Okay, that's a lie, but he's standing on the porch. This son of a bitch is not going to make me afraid of my own shadow. He's going down.

"Count me in."

* * *

I stood primping in the mirror, waiting for Damon to show up. I really need to invest in a car. I looked like Rizzo with long brunette hair. My hair was curled into long ringlets, my makeup heavy, bordering on slutty, and an all black ensemble and heels. The piece de resistance was my 'Pink Ladies' jacket I had from a past Halloween.

"You're not going to dress up?" I asked seeing Damon's reflection in my mirror. "Also, knock, knock. Oh Damon, good to see you, come on in."

"The leather jacket was definitely a fifties statement, I just look so good in it, I wear it every day. I'm not trying to relive my high school days. Also, it's cute that you act like you care." I don't care so much as know he is totally going to abuse this privilege. In the same token, waking up to find Damon in my house? Yeah, that would be so terrible. If this Katherine chick weren't in the picture, I would totally pounce on the opportunity. "Come on, we have to go." He sighed impatiently, dragging me out the door.

"Let's go kill this son of a bitch."

School dances used to be a lot more fun, probably because I wasn't trying to scope out any deadly vampires. I stood alone on the edge of the dance floor, scoping out the faces hoping to recognize him. My sister and Stefan danced in the middle of the floor, occasionally checking their surroundings.

"You must be Elena and Jeremy's sister. I'm Alaric Saltzman, their history teacher." I tall man with dirty blonde hair greeted me, holding out his hand.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you, Jeremy talks about you a lot. Thanks for giving him another chance to get ahead in school."

"Absolutely, Jeremy's a good student." A slightly awkward silence overtook us, and I casually looked away, doing another quick scan of the dance floor. Nothing. Looks like this guy isn't taking the bait. Alaric was still standing next me, contemplating what to say next. The internal struggle is written all over his face.

"Did you need something, Mr. Saltzman?"

"Call me Alaric; you're not one of my students." I smiled.

"Hailey, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"What can I say; I'm a sucker for the decade dance." I replied motioning to my outfit.

"Me too, I went to school here. Fun fact, they also have a sixties and seventies dance." She nudged Alaric. So I know why Jenna's here.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it, I'm going to go chaperone, and by chaperone I mean embarrass my siblings and our friends." I smiled wickedly, "It was nice to meet you Alaric. See you later, Aunt Jenna." I winked making her blush and give me the stink eye.

Spotting the girls across the dance floor, I made my way over.

"There's an idea," Bonnie glowered.

"I'll help." Caroline replied, both staring at Damon, clinking their drinks.

"What's an idea?" I asked, I can only imagine what they're saying. It seems I'm Damon's only fan.

"Killing Damon," Bonnie said simply, taking a sip of her punch.

"And ruin your dress?" I offered, gesturing to her knock out ensemble.

"Who said anything about getting dirty?" Bonnie replied. I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hi Bonnie, wanna dance?" speak of the devil. Her face darkened, giving him her deadliest glare. She wasn't kidding about wanting to kill him.

"I'm out of here."

"Please give me another chance," Wow, he almost sounds sincere.

"Back off, Damon," Caroline growled, following Bonnie.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked, walking up with Stefan.

"I don't know." Damon shrugged.

"The smooth operator here drove them off." I nudged Damon, who sneered lightly in their direction. I can't tell if he is actually bothered by their animosity.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked.

"I was perfectly polite." I nodded in confirmation.

"A real gentleman this one," Stefan snorted, irritation boiling under the surface, his eyes never leaving Damon.

"Elena," Damon sighed making another attempt. "Would you like to dance?" You must really love getting shot down, man. Please continue to ask everyone in this room who hates you.

"I would love to." Whoa, what?

Damon smirked smugly at Stefan. Seriously dude, are you trying to get punched in the face? This is why everyone thinks you're a dick.

"May I have this dance?" She turned to Stefan holding out her arm. Oh! Burn! I gasped, suppressing a laugh with my hand. Stefan returned the smug look, leading Elena out onto the floor.

"If the point was to set yourself up for failure, then you were very successful, like, overachiever status."

"Shut up and dance with me." He replied, grabbing my wrist.

"Shut up and dance with me? Really, Damon? What happened to all the pleasantries?"

"You already like me; I don't have to kiss up." He smiled, pulling me into a slow dance.

"Ew, gross, I hate you Damon." I mocked.

"Fine, will you have this dance with me, Hailey?"

"Oh, I guess so." I sighed, pretending to be bored. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. "One won't be too bad."

We danced like that for the entire song. It felt right, and strangely, I felt safe. If we did encounter this bastard, I knew Damon and Stefan would take care of it.

The song ended, and I reluctantly pulled away. "Not too bad, I didn't peg you for much of a dancer, but you exceeded my expectations." I poked fun, smiling up at him.

"I'm good at a lot of things." He replied shrugging.

"Like what?" Wow, okay Hailey, way to be coy. I love flirting with Damon. He actually goes along with it. Looking over his shoulder, I notice Elena on the phone, looking deeply unsettled. She stood, looking around nervously, before resting her eyes on Jeremy. Oh no.

"Be right back, we might have something." I replied to Damon before taking off after Elena. She was walking towards the hall, disappearing quickly behind the door. Throwing off my heels, I speed up after her. "Elena! Wait up!" I called after her.

"He's here! Behind you!" she called over her shoulder. My heart started thudding in my chest, and I chanced a glance behind me. That son of a bitch, strut behind me, he smiled at me and winked when he made eye contact. A mixture of fury and fear washed over me, and I sped up, following Elena. I rounded the corner to see Elena, pulling desperately on the chained up door.

"Through here!" I called, throwing open the door to the cafeteria. The smile on his face made me sick, as he rounded the corner. This is just a game to him. Dammit guys, where are you?

"It's locked!" Elena panicked, pulling on the door on the other side of the cafeteria. The doors burst open behind us. Shit! Shit! Shit! There has to be another way out. Before I could turn around, Elena screamed. Gripping her by her hair, he picked her up effortlessly, and threw her on a table. Weapon, weapon, got to find a weapon! Pencils! I snatched up a bunch of pencils left on one of the tables, just as he was gunning for me. Before I could strike, I was flipped in the air, and slammed into the wall. Picking me up, he jacked me against the wall. Everything went white, for a second, and I could hear his feral growl in my ears. I took the pencils, and shoved them into his stomach as hard as I could. They made a sickening sound as I drove them through, and he growled in pain, before throwing me to the ground and rounding on Elena. She had the same idea as me, and I cringed as a pencil went straight through his hand. He fell to the floor in pain, allowing her to scramble away.

"The mop," I yelled, struggling to my feet. Elena broke the mop in half, ready to drive the son of a bitch through. No! He caught her hand, seconds before, snatching the makeshift stake away from her. Shit. Shit. Shit. He threw the piece behind him, snarling in victory. We both screamed, as he reared back, ready to tear into her neck.

A blur burst through the door, yanking him back and throwing him across the room. Stefan heaved, glancing at Elena, making sure she was okay. She nodded quickly, as Stefan advanced on the son of a bitch. I let out the breath I was holding, allowing my head to collapse against the wall.

"Hey, dickhead," and brother number two has shown up. "We don't want to kill you. We just want to talk." He rose up his hands in peace, glancing over at me. I nodded at him, breathing heavily, trying to pick myself up. The vampire only smiled at him, before turning towards me. My eyes widened and my heart dropped into my stomach. Damon threw the makeshift stake to Stefan who plunged it into him not a foot away from me. He dropped down to his knees, staring up at Stefan.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked him and Damon circling him. Holy shit! Elena and I stared at each other, mouths agape, and eyes wide.

"Screw you." The vampire spat. Bad move, man. Stefan plunged the wood farther into his stomach, causing him to growl out in pain. It was sickening to hear.

"Wrong answer," Stefan seethed, twisting it further.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun," he smirked before glancing at me. I shivered slightly, standing further against the wall. Damon smirked at his reply and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want with them?" Stefan interrogated further, continuing to torture him.

"She looks like Katherine, and she just looks fun." Damon's smirk fell. This disgusting bastard needs to die. I looked at Elena, who looked thoroughly disgusted, with which part I'm not sure; probably all of it.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon questioned, speaking for the first time of this whole process. Of course that would peak his interest.

"Oh, you thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me." Wait, hold on a minute.

"Tell me how to get into the tomb." Damon demanded, crouching down in front of him.

"No." Stefan jiggled the stake, making the vampire groan in pain. "The grimoire." The what?

"Where is it?" Damon asked anxiousness laced in his voice.

"Check the journal! Jonathan Gilbert's journal." He relented, finally. Stefan and Damon glanced at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan demanded.

"No, you're going to have to kill me." He said defiantly, almost too calmly. I crossed my arms, looking away. Damon motioned to him, standing back and smirking. Wrenching the stake out of his stomach and plowing him in the heart. Elena jumped forward, as if to stop it. What the hell don't stop it! That sick son of a bitch attacked us, because he liked it and reminded him of his ex girlfriend. I'm sorry, but he needs to die.

"Wh-wh- how are you going to find the others now?" Elena cried.

"He had to die." Damon said flatly, looking at me. I nodded.

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan reasoned softly. We all stood in silence, allowing what we learned to sink in. I may not know everything that is going on, but what I do understand is: This Katherine girl is a carbon copy of my sister. She is a vampire stuck in a tomb, has dated Stefan and Damon as well as this sick fuck, and the only way to get her out is in my ancestor's journal. Right, this isn't getting one hundred percent more complicated. A noise broke us out of our silence, causing slight alarm. Wow this looks bad. We're in a school, after hours, in a restricted area, standing around a dead body.

"Go ahead, I got this." Stefan nodded to Damon. Nodding, he made his way for the door, snaking an arm around me, leading me with him.

"You okay?" He asked me, eyes sweeping over me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little banged up; took you guys long enough."

"Communication would be helpful. We're the pencils your doing?"

"Both of us," I smiled proudly. It wouldn't have done any good, if they hadn't shown up, but at least I can think on my feet.

"Impressive."

"Thanks." I grinned. Rounding the corner, we see Alaric walking quickly down the hall. I blink, and Damon is standing in front of him. Shit. What are you doing?! Don't kill Jenna's date. I held my breath as he stood there questioning him. Apparently he passed the test, because Damon walked around him, back to me. "We're good for now, but we'll have to keep an eye on him." I chanced a look behind me to see Alaric a little shaken up.

"So what is this grimiore?" I asked. If I'm going to be involved, I at least want to know everything, especially this Katherine woman.

"An ancient spell book," he said, not looking at me. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It's supposed to open up the tomb that has Katherine trapped inside."

"I'm assuming she's a vampire."

"You would be right. She was imprisoned back when we were still alive, and I'm going to get her out."

"You're hoping if you let her out, she'll leap into your arms and you'll go riding off into the sunset?"

"More or less," Damon responded. My stomach clenched, but I shook it off.

"So you and Stefan are going to get this grimoire and let her out."

"More me, less Stefan, he doesn't want me to let her out."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. He claims I can trust him, but I'm not sure."

"Looks like you'll have to wait and see. I don't know how much help I'm going to be, but I'll help you any way I can." Even though I really don't want you to either; if it will make him happy though, I guess I'll help him out. Damon stopped suddenly, turning me around, facing him. He examined me, looking for any falseness in my claim. I stared back evenly, willing him to trust me.

"Why, what do you have to gain out of it?"

"I'm your friend, Damon. If this will make you happy, then I want to help you."

"You're not so bad, Gilbert." He relented, wrapping his arm around me, leading me back to the car.

"Thanks, I guess."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know! **


	12. When You're the Best of Friends

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, it's been a while again, and I didn't want to waste any more time getting this chapter out. It isn't as long as I had envisioned, but I think I ended it at a rather good place. The chapter title is borrowed from the song 'Best of Friends' featured in Disney's Fox and the Hound. You'll soon see why I chose this. Happy reading folks! I only own Hailey Gilbert and Mark Davis. **

* * *

"What's wrong, Sailor?" I asked, taking a seat at the bar across from a forlorn Mark.

"Nothing, what can I get you?" He muttered, shooting a cool glance at me. Oh god, what now?

"A shot if I have to listen to you be a Debbie Downer."

"Cute. If you're not getting anything, I'm going to have to ask you to move, there are no minors at the bar."

"What bug crawled up your ass?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. If I'm going to be here every day for the rest of my life, I need to start doing it right." He shot another glare at me, as he wiped the bar down. Wow, really subtle, Mark.

"Okay, Sunshine, I don't know what your deal is today, but if you have something to say to me I suggest you do it." There is nothing I hate more than being intentionally ignored; especially when the person is doing a really shitty job at it. Those damn fleeting glances do not make you look like a wounded animal, Mark.

"Oh my god, are we three? Stop pouting and talk to me." Mark sighed heavily, whipping around to face me. His mouth opened, but no words came out.

"Hailey Gilbert?" A petite girl with long dark wavy hair approached me. Mark seemed thankful for the interruption.

"Hi," the girl just stood there, looking at me expectantly. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Anna, Jeremy's friend." Yeah, Jer was right, she is weird.

"Nice to meet you."

She took a seat at the bar, glancing between Mark and I. Are you serious? She totally just saw us fighting, couldn't she; I don't know, not come over?

"Was I interrupting something?"

"No," Mark snapped, pouring her a soda.

"So she can sit at the bar and I can't?" petulant? Yes, but still! I'm nineteen damn it! I have rights.

"Should I go?" she asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"No, no I was just on my way over to play pool. You have a nice night, Anna." I smiled wryly. "Feel free to come find me when you're menopausal mood swing is over." Mark rolled his eyes, fighting the smirk off of his face.

* * *

No matter how many times I play that damn Tyler Lockwood, he always manages to beat me. I lived in New York for six months; I made most of my money in pool halls! How the hell does a little punk from the sticks manage to school me every time? I like to think the problem isn't me, it's there is nothing else to do in this town. I made my way into the night, mentally pampering my bruised ego. The doors of The Grill burst open, causing me to jump; pouring out a very panic-stricken looking Mark. His eyes locked on me instantly. Something was wrong.

"Hail, you gotta come quickly, Jer's in trouble." Mark murmured urgently, gripping my arm tightly.

"Mark, Mark hold up! What are you on about?" I asked attempting to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"No time, Sheriff Forbes found him in the woods, we gotta go." Mark's urgency is doing nothing for my nerves; I've never seen him this worked up before.

"Mark, talk to me, what did she find? Drugs? His mangled body? You're freaking me out; give me something to work with." Calm down, Hail; if there was something seriously wrong, Sheriff Forbes would have called me herself.

"Mark! Stop! Just wait a second and tell me what's going on." Mark spun around, eyes wild with frustration.

"Damn it Hailey, just get in the car and I'll take you there." He growled, latching on to my wrist with unnecessary force.

"I can take myself thanks, my car is right there." I spat, not appreciating his aggressiveness. "You need to take a breath and chill out. If it were that serious, I would have gotten a phone call."

It all happened so quickly. Mark's pupils' dilated veins popped out along his eyes. I choked on my scream as my head collided with the side of his truck; my world went black.

* * *

White.

That's all I could see when I opened my eyes. My throbbing head felt soothed against the cool marble surface. I want to say I've never woken up in a bathtub, but I would be lying.

"I'm never drinking again." I whisper groaning, attempting to sit up. What did I do last night? God don't tell me I was on the bar again; I really need to stop doing that. Agh, that's a knot, definitely a knot. I tenderly poked my forehead, feeling the risen bump. My poor, pounding head…Wait a minute, I wasn't drinking last night. Why the hell am I in a tub?

"Good, you're up." A girl's voice startled me. Peering out over the tub, I saw long black ringlets? The hell?

"Anna? What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"All in good time; shame we had to bruise that pretty face of yours, but it will really add to your boy Damon's cooperation."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Hailey, is that you?"

"Bonnie?" I call through to the other room.

"Yeah, it's me and Elena. She's out cold." Shit.

"What the hell is going on, Anna. Why are we here?" Don't show fear, she's petite; you can crush her with your pinky. Assert yourself. I'm sitting in a bathtub; I doubt I can do much else.

"Leverage."

"For what?"

"I need that tomb open. You three are going to make sure that happens."

"Why do you care if it gets open? What's in it for you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I narrow my eyes at her. Damn, she has a point. Picking me up by my hair, she drags me into the other room where a slightly roughed up Bonnie sits next to my unconscious sister. A third figure stands in the corner; I almost throw up at the sight of him.

"Mark…"

"Shut up," Anna interrupts me and pushes me down next to Bonnie. "This is how it's going to work. You're going to help me open the tomb. If you don't, Mark is going to drain them dry, any questions Bonnie? Good. Now, I'm going to go have the same chat with the Salvatores. They should be more agreeable if they know you're going to help me."

This is bad. This is really bad.

"Mark, you have to snap out of it, she has you compelled. I need your help, please." I begged, attempting to reach the part of him that was my best friend.

"Not quite." He smirked as veins darkened his eyes. So I wasn't imagining that.

"How," I whispered. This wasn't happening; oh god, please. I'm still in the tub, sound asleep, this is just a real messed up dream…

"Anna opened my eyes. You know she offered me a way out of here? Kind of like your offer, but instead we're actually going to go. She's seen more than you! You believe that? Now we have all the time in the world to see it! There is nothing to hold me back now; not you, not this town, nothing."

"I never held you back! I told you to get out there and travel!"

"It's been two months since you've been back, and not that it hasn't been great and all, but we were supposed to be gone by now. You've got your fancy rental space with your boy toy Salvatore, and here I am: a washed up quarterback waiting tables and pouring drinks."

"What are you talking about? A month ago, you were happy for me! You even helped me buy furniture! What gives?" The veins in his neck started to bulge, his eyes narrowing.

"What gives is you rolled into town having seen the world with every intention of skipping out again. We were supposed to leave this place! You promised." In that moment I could see my best friend; the disappointment and heartache he felt. I was his ticket out, it was us against the world, and I took it away from him. I took his dreams, drowned them in gasoline and lit them ablaze.

"Oh Mark…"

"Shut up! Now you've laid down your roots, and I'm still stuck here!" Anger rolled of him in waves; ever bit of it directed at me.

"Look Mark, it is not my fault you never left this place. You should have taken a football scholarship; god knows you could have; but you didn't. You wanted to be a big fish in a little pond. Grow a set and take responsibility for yourself." His eyes grew wild and wide. In a blurred motion, his hand cracked across my face. My cheek stung, my eyes watering at the aftershock. Holy shit; ugh, that's definitely going to bruise.

"You really think she's going to help you?" My voice dripped with venom, my body shaking. Maybe it's the adrenaline rush; maybe my brain isn't full registering that my best friend is now a deadly, warped-minded vampire, but I did not get assaulted, and kidnapped just to be further punished for something that isn't even my fault. "She's only interested in opening that tomb. You're just a puppet to get me here. You're a pawn, Mark, she doesn't care about you." I reached tentatively out, lightly brushing his arm.

"What the hell happened to you?" I whispered, wiping my damp, stinging cheek.

"I'm still getting used to it. Everything is heightened, every feeling intensified. Once this is all over, she's going to show me how to harness it. The world is at my fingertips." For a moment, the old Mark shown through, only a colder, hungrier version.

I shake my head and sit down next to Bonnie, staring at the shell of my former friend; bile rising in my throat.

"What are we gonna do, Bonnie?" I ask, nudging Elena softly.

"We wait," Bonnie replied stiffly.

My phone buzzed softly in my pocket. Oh god, I didn't even bother to check if I had it. Before I could attempt to check it, Anna burst through the door.

"You two: in the bathroom; I need to speak to Elena. Mark grabbed Bonnie and me by our wrists, shoving us into the bathroom. Yanking the phone out of my pocket, I see a text from Damon.

'Stefan's on the way.' Thank god.

It was difficult to make out what was being said, but it had something to do with 'Elena', 'Doppelganger', 'Katherine' and the tomb. Sometime later the door unlocked and Anna was gone again, leaving a very shaken Elena.

"What's the matter?"

"Jonathan Gilbert was the one who discovered them and put them all in the tomb. Anna's mother is one of them that is why she wants to open it before Stefan and Damon. "

So this is all about a girl trying to get her mother back. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

"She has Jer. If we don't help her, he's dead."

And any sympathy I had is dead.

"It's going to be fine. We're going to get out of this." I soothed.

"How," Bonnie asked.

The doors burst open, allowing the sun to illuminate the room. Mark screamed as his skin sizzled at the contact and dove under the bed.

"Come on, let's go. Everybody out," Stefan called, grabbing Elena's hand and shoving us out the door.

"Stop! Stefan, don't. Please!" I screamed as he reached for Mark. Instead, he bent down staring at Mark's horror-stricken face.

"You better be out of town tonight or I will kill you." The threat was heavy with promise. Mark could only nod in response.

I gave one last look to my best friend. Maybe I'm weak, but I couldn't bear the sight of Stefan killing him. I hope I don't regret that later.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hopefully the next chapter will be lengthier! What would you like to see happen? What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know!**


	13. Opening the Tomb

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, thank you so much for the support you have been showing to me and to this story! It really means a lot to me, and even though I can't publish regularly, or am able to promise regular postings, I do my best to give you the best quality chapters I can. Thank you to all of my loyal readers, to those that review, new readers, and to the Ghost Readers who favorite/alert. You are all incredibly appreciated! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. I took some liberties with this chapter, exclusively in relation to Grams and Bonnie after attempting to free Stefan from the tomb. It will be slightly different from the show, but I felt the scene would be more powerful this way. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I wanted to give you guys something since you've waited long enough! Enjoy! And of course, I only own Hailey and Mark. All other rights belong to the CW and L.J Smith. **

* * *

"She's not here!"

"Damon?" I called, running through the tunnel. "Damon! Come on, we have to go!" He ripped his hand from my grasp, and sunk to the ground.

"She's not here." He repeated, the reality sinking in.

"Damon, please we have to go." I pleaded, tugging on his arm.

"So go."

"Not without you! Let's go, they can't hold the wall up much longer!"

"Damon, come on." Stefan called, pulling up his brother. With one last look, we finally manage to drag him out.

"You stupid idiot, you were going to stay in there! I swear to god, if that thing closed…" I seethed, yanking on his arm.

"Stefan?" Elena cried, banging on the invisible barrier. "Bonnie please, let him out."

"No Elena—"

"Stefan, we're getting you out! Bonnie please—"Elena, near hysterics, pleaded.

"I'm sorry Elena," Bonnie replied. I've never seen her so devastated.

"Its okay Elena, I'll be fine." Stefan soothed.

"No, it's not okay, Bonnie; do something I won't leave him in there!"

Turning to Damon, I hit him full force in the arm. "Are you happy now? This is your fault!" I hissed. A flicker of remorse sparked in his eyes, masked once more by his self –centered anguish.

"Please Bonnie! He can't stay in here." Elena begged, desperately appealing to her best friend. The sobs wracked her body; her tear-stained face twisted my heart. If only he had been quicker. He's a vampire for god sakes!

Their staunch resistance began to falter and both witches wearily readied themselves once more. Blood dripped from their noses as they chanted, their strength evaporating with each uttering. A choked sob escaped me as I watched their bodies shake, wondering if they felt the agony their bodies were enduring. My mind screeched, urging me to stop them, but I was rooted in place. Stop them you idiot! Move, Hailey, go! This won't end well! Move you're damn legs and stop them! I felt as if roots sprang from the ground and wrapped around my ankles. A force outside of myself kept me still. I couldn't even look at Stefan as he crossed the barrier, even though I was relieved to see him in my sister's arms once more. There is no other way, I kept reminding myself. If we didn't try, she would have lost him. It would have been an entire lifetime before another attempt could be made. Elena and I… no, we did the right thing.

I locked eyes with Bonnie, who looked drained. She smiled weakly at me as she wiped the blood from her face. Glancing to Bonnie's grandmother, my smile morphed into horror as I watched her knees buckle, her body falling limply to the ground. Bonnie dropped to her knees, shaking her wildly, begging her to wake up. Damon wrapped an arm around me, preventing me from running toward her. He wrapped both arms around me, holding me in place; mimicking a hug. He said nothing, but we both knew there was nothing we could do.

I watched the scene before me, angry with myself; angry because I was happy for my sister. I was happy that she didn't have to watch her boyfriend rot away in front of her with each passing day. I was happy that Stefan could breathe free air again. I guess that makes me a bad person, but I can't help it. Tears rolled down my face. I love Bonnie's grandmother. I remember countless summer afternoons on her porch with Bonnie, Caroline and Elena playing with our Barbie's, while she told us stories and weaved dream catchers for us. She used to tell us they were magic; maybe they were.

Glancing up I noticed another figure in the flame's glow. I locked eyes with Anna, anger coursing through me. How dare she show her face? For the second time I was frozen, all the hate I wanted to spew burned on my tongue and yet I couldn't release it. I watched her freeze, like a deer in the headlights, afraid I would announce her. By god I wanted to. I wanted to make her pay for everything. For Mark, for Jeremy, for Elena, for Bonnie and her grandmother, and hell for me too; I wanted to make her pay for all of it. Yet my mouth stayed shut, as if I swallowed cement. A weak looking woman craned her neck, glancing at me, almost pleading. My glare softened, and soundlessly I watched them go. If fate was the reason for my stillness, then fate is a cold bitch. Tonight it made me watch my best friend lose one of the most important women in her life, and my enemy regains hers.

Damon absently rubbed my back, and I wanted to melt into him. I wanted to forget this ever happened. I wanted him to carry me home and put me to bed, telling me everything would be all right. I wanted him to never stop rubbing my back because ugh my muscles are tight. I closed my eyes, but instead of peace, I saw Damon's furious face when he realized Katherine was nowhere to be found. A small whisper nagged at me, telling me I didn't really matter; I was merely a distraction until he got her back. I had too much self respect to be someone's 'back-up-bitch'. I removed myself from his grasp, already missing the warmth. Damon glanced curiously at me, but said nothing; allowing me the space I needed. No one said anything; we stood immersed in our relief and guilt, watching our dear friend.

"She's still breathing!" Oh thank god.

"Bonnie, let me help, I'll—" Stefan moved to help by Bonnie's piercing glare stopped him in his tracks.

"Get out of here." She whispered, chilling me right to the core. Everything about her was electric, unstable and incredibly violent.

"Bonnie, he's only trying to help." I pleaded, reaching for her. The look she gave me frightened me, as if I were the vilest thing she'd ever seen.

"All of you. Leave. Now." Her eyes flicked between the lot of us, daring one of us to ignore the heed and try again.

Damon was the first to go, ready to be away from this place. Stefan and Elena stood motionless, guilt finally removing Stefan from the scene. I know he blames himself. I know Bonnie definitely does. I waited until my sister followed him to attempt to approach her again.

"Bonnie? Please, let me help you. We'll get her to the hospital, let me call Caroline's mom."

"If you even think for one second I'll accept any help from you you're crazy, Hailey Gilbert." She seethed, taking me aback.

"Bonnie, please I know you are upset." Rule one: Don't try to reason with someone who is currently emotionally overwhelmed.

"You're damn right I am. This would have never happened if you hadn't gone in after Damon. Why didn't you just leave him in there! Now Grams could die all because we helped a bunch of selfish vampires.

"I couldn't leave him in there Bonnie, that's no kind of life."

"He deserves to be in there after everything he's done. You have the balls to waltz back into town and tell me I'm being unfair because he batted his eyes at you and sweet talked you into bed. Fuck you, Hailey. If you defend him, then you are no better than him. Now get out of my sight." Tears welled in my eyes, as I walked off. I could hear Bonnie whisper to Grams that everything would be okay as she dialed the Sherriff's office.

"They will be here soon, it's best if we clear out." Stefan murmured, putting a hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to leave Bonnie and Grams alone, but the thought of having to answer questions should Sherriff Forbes find me skulking about was less than appealing. Just as I was about to leave, a thought dawned on me.

"Oh my god, Jer!"

"We found him, he's fine." Oh thank god.

"But Anna said—"

"Well, whatever she told you, she must not have followed through with. He's fine. Elena and I are going to take him home. Apparently he can't remember how he even got out here." A flood of relief washed over me.

"Come on, let's get you home." Stefan urged softly, leading me away from the scene. The sound of sirens swelled in the distance, signaling our time was running out.

* * *

After much insistence, I was dropped off at my doorstep, much to the chagrin of Stefan and Elena. After today's events, I need some time to breathe. I closed my apartment door, resting my forehead against the cool surface. The day's events whirled in my brain; if they grew any louder I'll probably short circuit. Bonnie, Grams, Mark, I lost them all within hours of each other. I was kidnapped, beaten, and why? Because of a stupid tomb full of vampires! Ever since I came back to this place, I feel like I've taken crazy pills. I've been in more danger here in the last couple months, than wandering the streets of New York City. Before I could think, I was rushing about my apartment like a wild animal. Clothes flew over my shoulder as I ripped them from the closet. I don't know what I was thinking coming back here. I don't know what I was thinking renting an apartment! I can't live like this! This is too much! If Gram's dies, how am I going to look Bonnie in the eye? My best friend is going to lose the one family member who completely understood her, because a man was looking for his lover. This is too much. I have to get out. I'll go to Miami, sit on beach, learn how to surf, it will be great! Jer, Jenna and Lena can visit whenever they want! I'll get a new fake ID, and drink mimosas on the beach, and the best part? No vampires. No Damon Salvatore to flatter me.

"Hey," I froze in place; I really shouldn't be surprised at this point.

"I locked my door." I stated, sorting through my clothes. I bought too many, I'll just give the rest to Lena.

"and I opened it," He shrugged, looking at the pile of clothes on my bed. "Spring cleaning?" I shot him a look, smacking his hand as he reached for my bras.

"What do you want?" Don't make eye contact.

"Checking on you,"

"Why?"

"This has been an eventful day, you wanna drink?" He pulled out a bottle from his jacket, and took a swig. Its smell alone could get me drunk. I took a swig, and my eyes began to water.

"What is that?" I choked out, my throat burning as it went down.

"Bourbon, Whiskey. Bourbon -Whiskey. "

"Sweet Mother in hell," I coughed, as I took another swig. "How are you?" I glanced at him.

"Fine," Really.

"Really?"

"Yep," He stated with finality, taking another swig.

"Right; so what brings you here, I figured you would be out looking for Katherine." Is that bitterness I sense? No more Bourbon Whiskey for me.

A dark look morphed his features, and sent a chill down my spine.

"Yes, well, it turns out she doesn't want to be found." He replied downing the rest of the bottle. Shit, this isn't going to end well.

"You don't know that." I offered, attempting to be comforting. You need to sell it better than that, Hailey.

"I had a chat with Anna," Oh boy.

"You didn't kill her did you?"

"Not yet."

"Right, best to wait,"

"She shared some interesting information. Apparently Katherine used her feminine wiles to charm her way out of imprisonment and has been free this whole time. Isn't that great? Better yet, she knew I was looking for her, and never cared." Ouch.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured, watching him closely. Damon was teetering on a dangerous wire. His calmness reminded me of a psychopath explaining how he committed his murders. He's one false move from completely unraveling.

"Are you though?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm surprised you're not celebrating! Break out the champagne, now you don't have to share. You get me all to yourself." His smile was almost feral, scaring me and if I'm honest with myself, excited me a little.

"You know that's not what I want." I sighed, running a hand down my face.

"Isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow, advancing on me.

"I'm not going to be your drunken rebound." I sniffed, indignantly.

"You're loss." He shrugged, plopping down on my sofa.

"I'm sure." As hurt and annoyed as I am, he is my friend. I hate to see him like this. "Damon, I really am sorry. I can't even imagine how you must feel right now. "

"You can stop with the formalities; I'm not in the mood for your feel good bullshit."

"What do you want, Damon? If you want a pity lay, you'll have to go somewhere else."

"I seriously doubt pity is what you'll feel when I'm done with you." Don't react to that. Don't even blink at that. I felt a small breeze beside me, and in a flash he was going through my pile of clothes.

"Why haven't you worn these for me?" He smiled slyly jiggling a pair of lacy pink and black panties.

"Because you haven't given me a good reason," I replied, ripping them from his grasp. "Now since you don't have time for my 'feel good bullshit' why don't you kindly see yourself out, I have things to do." This game is growing old, and he's getting drunker by the minute. If I don't end this now, I'll either punch him in the mouth, or make sweet love to him; knowing Damon, probably both.

"I don't have time for it because I know it's a load of horse shit. You didn't want me to find Katherine in that tomb. You liked being the center of attention." There was a fire in his eye that made me uneasy, but not afraid. I matched his glare, as he circled me, coming to rest behind me. He paused, allowing his nose to nuzzle the shell of my ear. His voice, no higher than a whisper, hissed like a low growl. "The reason you don't want to be a distraction is the same reason you're thinking about leaving town: there are better things out there."

Clenching my teeth, and fists, I felt my blood boil. My body shook, and I willed the small tears of anger not to shed. He won't get the satisfaction. Whirling around, my hand collided with his cheek.

"Fuck you." I hissed. I don't care I just bitch-slapped a very drunk, dangerous vampire. "Get out." For a second, it looked as if we were about to have a standoff. Gazes locked, neither of us moving, the tension permeating the room. Finally, Damon faltered, and in one swift motion, walked out the door. Releasing the air I didn't realize I held, I plopped down on the sofa. The pile of clothes and almost empty closet caught my gaze. With a defeated sigh, I threw the pile back in my closet; too angry and exhausted to think anymore. I guess I can check one more person off of that list. I just hope it doesn't get any longer.

* * *

**Author's Note: What would you guys like to see more of? Let me know what you think! PM me or review!**


	14. I Miss My Friend

**Author's Note: I bring you a chapter earlier than anticipated given my track record! Which is good for you guys! I've had some time on my hands and I used them productively. Some of the dialog is straight from the show, so if you recognize it, I do not own it. Happy reading guys!**

* * *

"This better be good, Stefan." I mutter pulling up to the manor. I don't know why I'm even here; he made it quite clear he doesn't give two shits about me. I don't have to go in. I can tell Stefan to shove it up his ass and find a new babysitter for his lovesick brother.

Just drive away, Hailey.

Turn the key.

Turn the key.

Turn the—damn it. I growled slamming the car door behind me. Damn whatever made me come here. Stupid, Damon. Stupid, Stefan. Stupid, damn vampires. It's been two weeks since the tomb. Bonnie wouldn't let me a foot within her grandmother's funeral. I suppose I shouldn't have argued Damon's case so hard. I know she blames me; she doesn't have to say it. I can't believe how quickly everything went to shit. I really should be used to it by now; I was kidding myself thinking my life could somehow go back to normal. My heart began to clench. Get a grip, Hailey, don't start now. Don't think, don't think. Shh…I rubbed my temples pushing down any and all thoughts. I am not about to have a break down in front of Damon Salvatore's house. This is the last place I want any weakness surfacing, he can smell it from a mile away. I looked up at the massive manor, ivy curling up the walls, contemplating turning around once more. I glanced once more at Stefan's text; it was desperation at its finest. I don't know why he thinks that I have any control over what his brother does. If Damon wants to rip the town apart, then he will.

I still haven't touched that pile of clothes I threw in my closet. Every time I get the urge to pack, unease will leave my stomach in knots until I give up and throw them back in my closet. I couldn't leave again, not like this, as much as I want to. I should really go home and clean my apartment. The place is a wreck. That's a good enough reason as any, I suppose. Pausing on the handle, I could feel any resolve I had flit away.

"Damn it," I huffed, kicking my tire and stomping towards the house. To my surprise, the front door was open a crack. Steeling myself, I pushed the door open and slid through, closing the door behind me. Wow, it's dark in here. Why the hell is it so dark in here? Whelp, this was a bad idea. I'm stupid. What the hell was I thinking coming in here, let alone shut the door? This is how people end up dead in horror movies, Hailey. You're going to end up in a hole in someone's basement. What if Damon isn't even here and someone broke in? The sound of sultry laughter and music filled the air. Do I even dare? Walking further into the house, I see half naked women, dancing, bite marks covering their bodies. Nope, worse than a burglary, I walked into a feeding orgy. Great. Super. Just what I wanted to deal with today. There in the middle of the floor stood the wicked thing himself, feeding on a girl, who appeared to be having the time of her life. This is what Stefan asked me to supervise? Watching his stupid brother get blood drunk off of sorority sluts?

"How do I taste?" She whispered coyly, relishing his hands all over her as they swayed to the music.

"Oh, so much better than your friends," He gasped, licking the rest of her blood of his lips. "Shh," he whispered leaning in close, "Don't tell them. They might get jealous" Gag. Okay, I've seen enough, time to break this party up. With a wicked grin, I flipped on the switch illuminating the room.

"Noo, Buzz kill Bob!" Damon whined arms still wrapped around the tiny brunette girl. Rolling my eyes, I switched off the music, causing all the girls to stop dancing, looking about bewildered. I stood, arms crossed, glaring at him. "Greetings," he called.

"We need to talk. Alone." I added pointedly, glancing at the half clad women pouting over the lack of music.

"Anything you need to say, you can in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets." He grinned wildly, snuggling into the brunette.

"I'm sure." I dead panned, none too thrilled by the action. Easy there, Hailey; they're just poor saps who were looking for a good time, and won't remember a thing. Just another set of distractions.

"Ladies, make your selves comfy on the sofa over there while I talk to Hailey. How do you guys feel about another playmate, huh?"

"In your dreams," I spat, walking over to the window and opening the curtains.

"Every night, Princess," Don't react to that. "So why are you here if you're not joining the fun? Couldn't stay mad forever, could you?" Ugh, don't hit him.

"Stefan sent me."

"Aw, you're worried about me. That's nice, don't be. I mean I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb; and I succeeded. Granted Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell. It is so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want. "

"That's what Stefan's afraid of."

"Just Stefan?"

"You're going to do what you want regardless, I've known that since I met you. I just don't want any more people I love getting caught in the cross fire."

"I haven't killed anyone…in too long." He smirked, adding on the last bit for effect.

"And those girls?" I prompted, glancing over at them sitting eerily calm over on the sofa. They sat there staring off into space, waiting for their next orders.

"They will wake up in their dorms with headaches thinking they blacked out. Business as usual."

"Wonderful. Glad you have things under control." Before I could walk away, Damon's hand shot out in front of me.

"Can't imagine you just stopped by for a check-up; drink up and spill." Great, more whiskey. I grasped the almost empty bottle; there couldn't be more than a few mouthfuls left. Screw it. I tipped the bottle up, guzzling as much as I could muster, and choked it down. Oh god, I'm going to throw up. That will put some hair on your chest for sure.

"I sorely debated coming here. I can see you've been busy."

"Well, like I said, I'm a free man now, and since you've been giving me the cold shoulder, I had to make my own fun."

"Is it everything you've hoped for?" I asked, desperately hiding the bitterness in my voice.

"A few minor details, but for the most part I'm thoroughly enjoying myself." He took back the bottle, drinking the rest in one fluid gulp. His words said 'fine' but his demeanor spelled emotional wreck.

"I would think you'd be more broken up about this."

"I'm not my brother. I'm not going to brood about it and pour my feelings into a diary."

"No, you distract yourself."

"You're really bent about that." He snickered, reaching behind him and grabbing another bottle of the window ledge.

"No."

"Yes." He chuckled, taking another gulp and handing it to me. It still burned, but not as much as the first time.

"I don't like to be used."

"Who said I was using you?"

"You didn't have to." There was no more burn, so I took a larger gulp. I can feel it tickle my insides, my cheeks warming slightly.

"Don't take it to heart, not much is important to me, not anymore." Pity won over the anger clinging to my heart. My dear friend, a shell of the man he once was. The only thing fueling his heart now is borrowed blood and deep seeded resentment.

"That's not true, and you know it." I stated, emboldened by the amber liquid running through me.

"Save your pity for Stefan." He growled slightly, taking deeper swig.

"The only thing I pity about you Damon is that you spent over a century chasing down a woman who didn't want to be found, and now for whatever reason, I'm actually willing to be your friend, and you either want to push me away, or turn me into a play thing. You don't know how to interact with someone like me, who actually genuinely gives a shit. I'm not a distraction you can use to sate your desires and then toss away. So let's get something straight, I miss my friend, and if I can't have that guy back, I don't want anything to do with you." I didn't mean to put it all out there like that, but I can't be a ragdoll anymore. Damon stood expressionless, and a small silence fell between us. Not uncomfortable at all. Nope.

"Well, this has been fun, but I have to go exploit some women in the name of grief." Whelp that settles that, I guess I was just asking for too much. Emotionally stunted piece of— "Wanna meet up at the Grill later, seeing as you wouldn't be interested in joining, though I have to say, you're missing out. Pity you didn't go to school, you would have made one hell of a Sigma Tri Delta." He waggled his eyebrows. I small smile spread across my face and I rolled my eyes.

"Why so I could wake up with a headache in my dorm thinking I blacked out?" I countered.

"Touché, at least you won't have to forget me."

"Lucky them," I called over my shoulder, heading for the door. "Have fun you perve, see you tonight."

I revved my engine, when I got out, earning a middle finger through the window, and the curtains pulled shut once more. That went better than expected. A bit annoyed that he managed to fix our friendship without apologizing once, but honestly I didn't expect one. I'm lucky I even got what I got. Two missed calls from Elena, and a text from Caroline freaking out over Matt's mom catching them about to have sex on the couch put me in a phenomenal mood. Matt's mom is a complete no show in her children's lives, and the one day she does decide to roll back in town is the day Caroline is about to do it with her son. Classic.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, I found Elena's car already in my spot. She sat in her car, looking unnerved to say the least. I knocked on the window, and she jumped, startled.

"What's the matter?"

"I was just at Trudie Peterson's."

"Who?"

"Isabel's friend." Oh. Jenna spilled the beans about Elena's adoption, only last week. She sat Jer and me down, telling us everything. As if it would change things. She would always be my sister no matter what; nothing was going to change that. I figured it was best to give her space on the matter, knowing full well she wanted to investigate. This was her journey, unless she wanted me involved she could take it alone. I knew that need too well to impose myself.

"What happened? Was she helpful? Does she know anything about Isabel?"

"She knew a lot more than she was willing to let on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, she offered me tea with Vervain in it."

"What?" Oh no. This can't be good.

"She knows; she has to. She didn't invite me in, and she offered me what she called 'herbal tea' but freaked out when I asked her if she knew, she basically kicked me out. When I got outside, I saw a guy standing there, and it seemed like he was following me."

"Did he follow you here?"

"No."

"Do you want to crash here for a while?" I offered, prepping two mugs of water and putting them in the microwave. She nodded, perching on the stool.

"You need a tea kettle." She mused, watching me nuke our tea water.

"Buy me one." I replied, taking out the lava hot mugs, and dunking the tea bags in. "Did she tell you anything else?"

"Isabel didn't keep in contact much; she knows she went to Duke though."

"It's somewhere to start. I'll go down with you if you want. Did she mention who you're father was?"

"No, no one seems to know that one."

"We'll figure it out, Lena. We'll start with Duke and go from there. They have alumni directories we can look through."

"Thanks Hail." She smiled meekly, fingering her scalding cup. "How's Damon holding up?"

"He's…sleeping it off."

"Oh? With who?"

"Try four."

"Gross."

"Tell me about it, other than that he's…dealing. I'm scared if he buries this too deep, he's going to become a train wreck."

"I guess you two have patched things up?" Elena's eyes glued firmly to her mug, swirling the bag around.

"As good as they will get. The bugger didn't even apologize!" I lamented.

"Did you expect one?" Elena snorted, chancing a glance up at me.

"I'd sooner expect Stefan to go streaking." Laughter erupted from the both of us, the tension from the day's events evaporating.

"You know, I don't think you and I have spent any one-on-one time in a while. I missed it." I smiled gently at my sister. I've never been so glad to see her smile. This last year has taken its toll on all of us, it's nice to know we can steal away some time to relax and have a good laugh.

"Me too, what does the rest of your day look like?"

"Well, I'm waiting for Damon to be done with his romp so that we can go get some food at the Grill, but until then, I have all the time in the world. What shall we do?"

The next few hours were spent in complete relaxing bliss. I listened to my sister gush about her boyfriend, I told her about my travels. We talked about Mark, and Damon, while watching reruns on TV. She even helped me fold all of my clothes and put them away, not without stealing five outfits worth. I honestly forgot all about Damon until my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"I'm being summoned." I replied, showing her his text consisting only "I'm waiting".

"Cute." Elena mused rolling her eyes, and gathering her things.

"Do you want to come with?"

"No, I'm meeting up with Stefan. I want to fill him in about Trudie."

"Fine, abandon me. That's fine. Tell Stefan I said hi." I waved her off, feeling my phone buzz once again.

'Still waiting'

Ugh, so impatient.

* * *

It didn't take long to locate Damon once I reached the Grill. He was one of the few sitting at the bar, and of course he was sitting next to Alaric Saltzman. Oh god, this is not going to end well. Fun time is over Hailey, back to the grind.

"Well, most things in life are. Sober is just depressing." I rolled my eyes smirking slightly.

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed."

"You say that like you know me." Damon smiled wryly glancing at Alaric.

"Nope," He replied, turning to face him fully, "just a hunch." His unwavering stare sent a chill down my spine. Oh no. This is bad. Damon met his gaze, but did nothing. That definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"Hi, Alaric! Fancy seeing you here." I slid in next to Damon, giving his knee a squeeze; cheeky, but necessary.

"Hailey," he nodded, still eyeing up Damon. "You have a good afternoon."

"Not likely."

"We will thanks! Say hi to Aunt Jenna for me." I replied too cheerily, as he left the bar. As soon as he left, I plastered Damon with a sour look.

"What?"

"Don't kill my Aunt's boyfriend." Before he could answer, Sheriff Forbes strode up behind.

"Day time drinking, huh?"

"It's all the rage."

"Hailey," Caroline's mom nodded.

"Mrs. Forbes." I nodded back, smiling. She eyed my glass carefully. "Just soda ma'am," She nodded again smiling slightly in approval.

"Listen, I need a favor." She asked somewhat apologetically.

"Have you been in love?" Damon interjected, downing a bit of his drink.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever been so bent on someone, you just have your heart ripped out by them?" I sat as still as I could, not daring to breathe. This was the most honest he's been about Katherine, and I'm not about to screw it up.

"You forget I was married." She replied both sympathetically and humorously. You can tell it still tastes bitter on her lips.

"Right. Gay husband," Both mine and Sheriff Forbes eyes widened in disbelief. Oh my god. I hid my face in my hands, both from embarrassment, and trying not laugh.

"She'll have what I'm having." He motioned to the bartender who poured her a tumbler. "Sit down." He patted Alaric's now empty seat, which she filled hesitantly.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the founders council is throwing; uh town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off on dates and," you can tell she's so uncomfortable asking this right now. "Well we're short a bachelor." Oh my god. I can't even right now.

"Is this what you do when there is no, vampires," he whispers leaning in making her laugh. "Organize bachelor raffles?"

"Haw trust me, at this point, I miss the vampires."

"Ha." He offered weakly. I smiled at him, which he half-heartedly returned.

"You're a hero to this town Damon, and I know most people don't know it, but you are; and you're single, and a catch." Way to really powder his ego, you must need his help.

Damon just shook his head, seemingly uninterested in the thought.

"Oh come on Damon, help me out. Carol Lockwood will never let me live it down if I don't come through." She pleaded, a bit earnestly, but he already took the bait.

"You know, a room full of women, clamoring to win a date with me," he nodded his head, appearing to be mulling it over, "Sounds tasty. What do you think Hailey?" he nudged, causing me to cough up my drink.

"I don't know Damon, women fawning over you, throwing hard earned money away for the chance to have… dinner with you? Doesn't sound like you're thing at all." I rolled my eyes. Damon smiled cheekily quirking his eyebrows at me.

"It is for a good cause." He reasoned, sporting a thin-lipped grin, eyes sparkling with mischief. I better dig into my savings, looks like I'm going to be buying a lot of raffle tickets.

"Thank you," Sheriff Forbes laughed, her burden clearly being lifted. If only she didn't pass it on to me.

"Oh, but one thing." Oh god. "Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher? There just something a little off about him, and, I just to make sure the high school did their homework on this guy."

"How noble of you," I deadpanned into my drink, earning a sideways glare.

"You got it." Sheriff nodded, slapping her hand on the counter and walking off.

"You seemed pleased with yourself."

"Oh, I'm just happy to be asked to fill such a position."

"Of course you are."

"Hey, if you're lucky, you'll get me."

"That's what I'm hoping for, so I can keep you out of trouble."

"Or I can get you into trouble."

"You've brought me nothing but trouble, I'm practically wading in it, I doubt you could give me anymore."

"Be careful what you wager, Hailey Gilbert, you might get more than you bargained for."

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? What should happen at the auction? Expect more DamonxHailey action in the chapters to come! Review and let me know! **


End file.
